


The Ground

by darkestmoon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Basically OFM/Everyone, F/F, F/M, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, i'll add more tags with time, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkestmoon/pseuds/darkestmoon
Summary: *This is the first story I write in English. It's basically a The 100 fanfic, but I'll try to not rewrite the episodes, so you don't see the series again. May be non-canon at some points.*Skylar Lakeson is a delinquent, she's been isolated the whole past year and now she is sent down to Earth with another 100 delinquents. She'll soon find out that those delinquents are gonna become a family for her. Some of them may already be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Please note that English is not my native language, so there may be some mistakes. I would appreciate your help correcting them. I'm doing this to practise my writing skills and to practise writing in English, so any help would be happily acepted.**  
> This is a The 100 fanfic but I don't want to rewrite the episodes and I have no intention in making you see the series again. Obviously some scenes are gonna be in here too because their importance or because I found them usefull for the story. It may be non-canon at some points. I just want to explore how would have been being there with The 100, being one of them, beyond what we've been told and what we already know.  
> I don't know with which frequency I'll post, but I'll post.  
> I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Note2: More tags and warnings may be added.

I was 12 the first time they throw me into the Sky Box. It was my punishment for breaking my neighbors nose, but he had it coming. I was just tired of him always teasing and mocking me for the slightest reason, so I did something about it. I knew I wouldn’t be arrested for that fight -the Ark leaders saved the space in the prison for dangerous criminals, or kids that steal to live because otherwise they’d starve to death, as I prefer to call them- but I was locked for two days. As a warning, they said.

  
But that was just the public part of the punishment. That was the punishment the Ark gave me to taught me that I had to learn how to live in harmony with the rest of the society, otherwise I would be thrown in there forever. Forever meaning till my 18th birthday. After that… well, I would be thrown somewhere else. I prefer not to think of that. I faced the other part of my punishment when I arrived home. My parents hugged me the moment I walked throught the door, but before that they lectured me about how I could never, ever do that again. They lectured me about being aggressive and resolving my problems throught violence. I did listen to them, I swear I did. But somehow, even in that moment, I knew I would have to use violence so many more times in my life. I listened anyway. And I promised I would never hit anyone like that again. They told me I had to apologize, and that I hated. But I didn’t want to disappoint them anymore, so I did it.

  
I went to the bathroom to clean myself -I was clean when I walked into that cell, but believe me, two nights in there were enough to make you stink like if you had never met a shower- and change my clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror and I saw it, for the first time. I understood why my parents looked so troubled when I went back home. I saw fierceness and I saw pride. I was about to apologize, but I didn’t regret not even a bit of it. I was afraid of myself.

 

***

  
‘‘Lakeson, right?’’ I look up to see Wells Jaha staring at me. I’m not surprised, I think I’m the only person in the camp that hasn’t throw him an I will kill you look. Yet.

  
‘‘Jaha’’ I only say in response. When he keeps staring at me like he doesn’t know what to do I roll my eyes. ‘‘You limped over here just to stare at me?’’ Wow, Skylar, that was so nice for you, I heard in my head. He looks troubled. Well, I would be concerned if he didn’t.

  
‘‘I was wondering if… well, ma-maybe you could help me?’’ He started stating but finished asking. Begging. I look him in the eyes and I can see his nervousness and his fear. Again, I’m not surprised. ‘‘I want to bury those guys’’ I look away. What the actual fuck, Jaha jr.? You want me to touch a corpse? I think he understands what I’m thinking. He looks frustrated at his recently wounded leg and then he looks back at me. Gosh, he looks like a lost puppy.

  
‘‘Why me?’’

  
‘‘Because… I don’t know. Maybe because you were the only one that didn’t listen to Bellamy or Murphy. The only one who doesn’t seem to buy their shit.’’

  
‘‘And you think that I’m gonna listen to you? Buy your shit?’’

  
‘‘I don’t need you to listen to me, and I’m not trying to buy anything, not to you. I just need you to help me. Please’’ I know he’s not going to ask again. And I decide to help him. I stand up fast enough to scare him a bit.

  
‘‘Okay. I like when people asks for things, maybe you should try this way some more.’’ I say as we start walking towards the dropship, Jaha jr. snorts and I’m not looking but I know he’s frowning. ‘‘Unless you want someone to ruin your other leg on our very first day on earth.’’

  
‘‘If they were as reasonable as you, I would ask.’’ I chuckle and turn to face him.

  
‘‘Well, Jaha, that’s not how this works. If you are going around telling everyone what to do they will fucking hate you more than they do now. And you’ll probably end up with a knife on your throat. You want that? Cause that’s what happens when you don’t understand the word ‘no’ and keep pushing, like you have the ultimate guide of right or wrong. Cut it, for your own sake.’’ I turn again and we both enter the ship. Great. I’m frustrated now. Why did he had to disturb me with this? I hate him. I hate him for making me come back here.

  
‘‘I’m taking Dickson’’ I say and I don’t give him time to answer me, as I grab Glen legs and start dragging him out the dropship. Fuck. I hate him for making me drag the corpse of a friend.

  
I know Wells is taking more time than me dragging the other boy corpse, but I don’t wait for him. I feel everyone eyes in me as I drag Glen away. I don’t want to bury him near the dropship, I don’t want to go for a walk and know that I’m stepping on someone’s grave.

  
I feel someone’s approaching me, though I don’t look away from Glen. Sincerely, I couldn’t care less about whom is approaching and what for. Right now I only want to finish with this burial thing, and then I want to go back to the log I was sitting in and hate at everyone for not doing this before I did. A bit hypocritical of me, though.

  
‘‘Are you on team Jaha now?’’ I cringe when I hear his voice so near to me. Before I didn’t look because I couldn’t care less, now I don’t look because I don’t wanna break the promise I did to my parents.

  
‘‘Go the fuck away, Murphy.’’ I bark. He chuckles and moves behind me, blocking my way. I let go of Glen legs and I don’t realize how much they weighed until now. I chug. I’m tired. I dragged him long enough, I realize as well. ‘‘The fuck you want?’’ I say looking at him.

  
‘‘I want to know why you helping Jaha when you could be helping me, for example.’’ I’m fuming. How does he dare?

  
‘‘The hell, Murphy?! You haven’t even talked to me since we landed hours ago and we haven’t fucking seen each other over a year! I haven’t seen anyone over a year, and you play mad at me? Fuck the hell off before I break your freaking nose again you filthy-’’Jaha jr. arrives before I can continue.

  
‘‘Is he bothering you?’’ He throws an angry look at Murphy and he responds with a hatred one.

  
‘‘He was just wondering why I’m not helping him do nothing while I help you bury the corpse of our friend.’’ I say bitterly and John eyes meet mine one last time before he walks away.

  
Jaha jr. and I continue what we were doing. He grabs the shovel but I stop him before he starts.

  
‘‘I’ll do de digging.’’ I take the shovel before he can complain about it and I start digging. I prefer doing this than staring, anyway. And I know his leg hurts him bad. He’s sweating and he can’t lean on it. I really hope Murphy didn’t ruined it for good.

  
‘‘I’m sorry’’

  
‘‘Don’t be, I don’t mind digging-’’

  
‘‘I am sorry about your friend. I didn’t know you knew him’’ He cuts off. I look at Glen again. Is not like we were besties, and I haven’t seen him in a year. But it had hurt when I saw him dead in the dropship. It had hurt so much that I stared at him for a while, not really knowing what was going on outside. When I went out a group of people had already deserted or something.

  
‘‘How did you find a shovel anyway?’’

  
***

  
I only had to open my door and walk a few steps before arriving at John’s house. I knocked and waited. I could hear him running downstairs, then slowing down to open his door.

  
‘‘Hi’’ he said trying to seem annoyed, ‘‘what you doing here, Skylar?’’

  
‘‘Don’t you want to play, Jonathan?’’ I smiled, he looked suspicious.

  
‘‘Play what?’’

  
‘‘Just play’’ I answered smirking, he didn’t seem sure but I grabbed his wrist and lugged him with me.

  
We ran down the corridors, trying not to be caught by anyone. We had to stop because of John, he was choking. Running was never his thing, I guess.

  
‘‘Really, Skylar, what are we doing? Are you trying to kill me ‘cause I said I don’t like that stupid film?’’ I rolled my eyes.

  
‘‘First of, all, The Godfather is not a stupid film, and second, I’m trying to get us there on time, so run!’’ I grabbed him again and didn’t stop until we got there.

  
‘‘The hell you doing here kiddo?’’ I heard him say and I was choleric.

  
‘‘I’m not a kid!’’ I screamed and he rans to us.’

  
‘‘Shut it, god! You’re gonna send us all to the Sky Box if you don’t keep quiet, understand?’’ I nodded. ‘‘God, fine. Now, who is this?’’ He points at John, I was about to introduce him, but he did it himself.

  
‘‘I’m Murphy,’’ It was the first time he introduced himself as Murphy instead of John, ‘‘who the hell are you?’’

  
‘‘I don’t like your little friend, kiddo.’’ I rolled my eyes again.

  
‘‘Come on, Miller, we’ll be good. I promise.’’ Nathan looked at both of us and smiled sideways.

  
‘‘You better be, kiddo, cause we’re upon something big’’ Nathan’s group started moving and he nodded at us to follow him. John and I exchanged looks for an instance and smirked.

That was the first time I stole anything. It was and old alcohol bottle I gave to Nathan. I didn’t even want to drink, I couldn’t care less about the loot. What I wanted, what I sought was the sensation, the adrenaline, the feeling of my blood boiling through my body. And it was the hunt what gave me that, not the prey. I was 14.

  
Nathan seemed to like that about me, because since that day we were a pair. When the group had to split, we were always together. He didn’t do it only for the benefit, of course, otherwise I would have dumped him in the moment he couldn’t taught me anything new. And he was smarter than that. But I knew he did it for other reason. He did it because, in the moment I gave him that bottle, selflessly, despite the risk I had taken to obtain it, he decided he wanted to be my friend.

  
No one ever called me kiddo again. Except of him, but he did it to tease me. And I liked it. I teased him as well. In a matter of weeks we became unbreakable. Even Bryan, whom I loved, had to take it easy on me.  
With Jonathan Murphy, I learnt what I was to have a best friend. With Nathan Miller, I learnt what it was to have a brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan came for me when I was finishing burying them.

 

''Skylar?'' he says approaching, I can see he's shocked. I know he didn't saw me in the dropship, neither when I walked out of it.

''The one and only.'' I answer and he rushes to my arms so hard I almost lose my balance. I manage to stand on my feet and hug him back, I may be furious at Murphy, but that's because he saw me when they dragged us to the dropship and he saw me again when I went out. And he also saw Glen die and didn't move a finger to help. With Nathan is the opposite, he didn't know I was there and I dind't know about him. I feel so released, so happy knowing he's down here as well, that I want to scream. I have tears in my eyes and I feel I can't hold them back much longer. ''I'm so glad you're here! I was terrified I'd never see you again.'' I say, trying to swallow the pain in my throat.

''I though **I'** d never see you again! I don't want to feel that ever again.'' He whispers petting my head. Then I remember something-someone.

''God, hum, well, Jaha... Can-can you...?'' I babble. I don't like be vulnerable in front of other people, I never let this side of me show off with anyone -anyone but Nathan, and maybe John- and now Jaha jr. has almos seen me cry. That's great.

''I think I can handle it from here.'' He says smiling at us. Nathan stares at him without a glimpse of affection but he ignores him quickly. I hug Nathan again and he wraps his arm around my waist as we walk away. ''Skylar!!'' I hear Jaha calling and we both turn to look at him. The sun hits him in his back and he shines like an angel in Eden. ''Thank you, for what you did. For caring.'' I nod and head away with Nathan by my side.

''Now, what was that?'' He asks when we are near the dropship. We haven't move away from each other. ''You realize he's a moron, right?'' I chuckle.

''Well, no one else seemed to care about burying Dickson and I felt I had to help him.'' He frowns and stares at me while we sit around a fire. I'm surprised someone cared enough to build a fire.

''Dickson's death is not on you.'' He says briefly, looking at the fire.

''I know.''

''If someone's to blame, blame Spacewalker, not yourself.'' I poke him lovingly.

''I blame his stupidity, no one else. He shouldn't have unfastened his seatbelt. Big idiot.'' I say resting my head on his shoulder. I wasn't cold when digging, but right now I thank whoever lighted up the fire.

 

Time passed as we talked, about everything, about nothing at all. Just the two of us, like if we still were in the Ark, like if we had never been sent down to die on Earth. All of a sudden, I hear a moan.

 

''Skylar??'' She says and I only have time to stand up before she throws herself into my arms and starts sobbing. ''How did I not see you before?? Oh, God. God, Skylar. God.''

''Cut it, Harper, you're gonna break her.'' I hear Nathan says, but Harper holds me tight despite of it.

''I thought I'd never see you again.''

''To be honest, I thought I'd never see anyone ever again.'' That gains a giggle from the two of them.

''Family reunion or what?''

''You're not invited, John.'' I say and he smirks.

''As if I wanted to.'' He bites back smiling.

''Yeah, play it cool now. When he came to tell me you were here he was almost crying.''

''Shut your mouth, Miller!'' I laugh. 

 

Now the four of us are sitting by the fire, recalling other times. I'm not sure if they were better, though. Soon we're surrounded by people, delinquents, friends from the Sky Box. Atom, Monroe, Fox, Roma and the guy with the Guards jacket join us. I greet Atom and Monroe, it's not that we're besties, but we used to get along back in the Sky Box.

 

''What were you doing?'' Atom asks.

''Oh, you've missed the incredible story of how Harper ended up in the Sky Box.'' John answers, sarcasm all over him. Harper grimaces.

''It wasn't that bad.'' It wasn't bad, indeed. But all John seems to care about is being the badest badass of them all, so I'm not surprised he finds Harper's story boring as fuck. ''Why don't you tell us your story, if you think it's so great.'' Jhon's shoulders tense up. That's not a story you want to hear, Harper, believe me.

''Why don't you tell us how you ended locked up?'' I speak looking at Atom.

''I stole some important shit, apparently. I didn't even know what a compressor was.''

''The hell, Atom. How did you manage to stole a compressor?'' 

''It was scrap, at least it seemed like it, and I thought I'd get paid well. Maybe for once my family would be able to eat for a full week. I saw my chance and I took it, but I wasn't counting on how heavy would it be. I didn't get out of the room and I was arrested.'' He smiled and we followed, sad smiles all over our faces.

''I'd like to know how you ended up in the Sky Box.'' He says, now the smile reaches his eyes. Nat and I exchange looks and he chuckles.

''Same old story. I stole something, got caught, then they loocked me up.'' 

''Like hell.'' Monroe says. ''I've heard stories, Skylar.'' Nathan and John smirk.

''C'me on, Lakeson. This,'' He draws a circle with his index finger. ''is a trust ring. You can't lie in the trust ring.'' I laugh. ''I'm dead serious. Trust ring.''

''I wasn't lying! I was not telling you all the details, but I wasn't lying.'' I like Atom's idea of a trust ring, but I know I can't speak the truth. At least not all the truth. I sigh. ''Fine. I'll try to sum it up. I'm a thief. I used to steal a lot of stuff I didn't need. But I robbed it from people that didn't need it either. I just did it because I could, and I liked it. I started giving things away and that started suspicions. It wasn't smart, you know, but I didn't really care. Of course the Autorithies would suspect. Poor families with extra food tickets, orphans with the same clothes the Chancellor son used to wear, Jaha's favourite painting in the middle of Factory's hall.''

''That was you?'' Guard's jacket asks and I nod. ''They said the Chancellor wanted to show we're all equal, and to do so he donated it, but no one bought that.''

''Yeah, this makes more sense.'' Atom speaks.

''The thing is I had to slow down. There were eyes everywhere and even stealing the tiniest thing was extremely dangerous. One day someone I'd met before aproached me and asked for help. I knew it was dangerous but I also knew this person didn't have another option. And I was sick of hiding. I must confess, I missed it. But as I said, it went wrong. Someone sold me up and they arrested me.''

''And that gained you to be put on isolation?'' It's Fox who asks. I look away. I can feel Nathan shoulders tense up next to me. Monroe glared at her. ''What?'' She asks alarmed. John gaves her a dirty look and she asks again. ''What? What did I say?'' I look at Harper, her eyes locked on the flames.

''I mutilated a guy, then killed him.'' I say dry. Silence falls. I know they're judging. Everyone does, it's in our nature to think we can judge other people actions, as if what we haven't done, what we haven't lived, made us better.

''Maybe you did.'' It's Monroe who speaks. ''But he fucking deserved it.'' She said, her words full of hate. I nod.

''I know. And I would fucking do it again if I had the chance.'' I look at Harper and now she looks back. She smiles at me.

''Of course you would.'' Says John, bitterly. ''I'ts in your nature.'' The ones knowing the story smile. 

 

We keep telling stories as more people join us. When we're tired of stories we start joking, playing, doing the hell we want. At some point we all gather together again and start crafting some knives. We use the dropship scrap to make them. I finished craving initials in one of the knives I made. I was, don't know why, good at it.

I look around, I see the people surrounding me. This is it, now. This is all I have left, this is what everyone has left. A hundred of people, alone in this planet. I hope we can work this out together. I really hope so.

I stand up and walk towards John. I've been watching him craft his knife. If you can call that a knife. He hasn't even finished the first one.

 

''Someone should have paid attention in Earth Skills, hum?'' I tease and he smirks. I smile back and I kneel beside him, offering him the knife. He looks me in the eyes for a second and then his eyes fly to the knife. He doubts an instant before taking it with his hand and then he smiles, running his fingers across his initials.

''What about you?''

''What about me?'' I say and I show him my own knife. He smirks again.

 

I see Jaha jr. out of the corner of my eye and I go after him. I know John won't like me talking to him, but I couldn't care less, he has to understand the guy is not his father. I hope he doesn't proves me wrong.

Jaha enters the dropship and I'm somehow thankful that it's empty when I go after him. I want to talk to him privately.

 

''Hello, Skylar.'' He greets me.

''Jaha.'' I say back. ''I've been thinking... We don't have many resources down here.'' He nods and I keep going while he sits down. His leg must hurt, and we have John to thank for that as I've been told. Nathan described it as a present from John to the Earth Chancellor. ''How's your leg? Is it hurting?'' Well, Skylar, look at the boy. I'ts obiously hurting. I don't know why, but I tend to ask stupid questions.

''I can handle it. Keep going with the resourcings thing.''

''Yeah, good'' I start, resting my back on the wall. ''We must save all the stuff we can. We are for sure going to need it. The parachutes for collecting water and making tents, pieces of the dropship to make weapons and other crafts, and all the clothing we can find.''

''Clothing? What clothing can we find down he-Oh, wait, are you serious?!'' He yells realizing what I'm proposing.

''Don't look at me like that!'' I defend myself. ''I'm not jumping about the idea either, but it's not like they're going to need them anymore. And we will.'' We both stay quiet, staring at the wall in front of us. ''I wish I'd thought that before we buried them, though.''

''That would've been great, indeed. But you are right. We are going to need much more to survive down here. I'll get their clothes tomorrow.''

''I can do it myself, it's okay.'' He refuses.

''I needed your help to drag them out of here and to dig, but I don't want you to see your friend's corpse again, much less to unearth him. My leg will do its job this time.'' That I wasn't expecting. I smile at him.

''Fine, but call me if you have any trouble.'' I head out of the dropship but stop myself and look at him before leaving. ''Thank you, Wells.''

 

I think about getting back with John and the others, but the moment I give a step in their direction I feel like suffocating. The hell? I'm suddenly desperate for air. 

I start running away from the camp. I need space, I need to be alone. I run, and I run, and I run. I run until I feel the pressure in my chest slowly fading away.

 

''What?'' I say breathless. ''What the hell?''

 

I look around, see nobody and I relax. I don't understand why 'til it hits me. I miss my cell. I miss being alone. I miss the walls, and the voices that stood behind them. And then I understand. I haven't seen another human being over a year and now I'm surrounded by a hundred of them. That's it, that's why I was drowning. I was used to be on a desert, and now I was on a sea of people. I'm surprised I haven't collapsed before.

I keep walking. I happen to find the woods reassuring, they are like a daydream, so big and tall, and green and full of life. Something I thought I'd never see. I go near the camp. I can hear their voices now. I may need some time alone but I definitely don't wanna get lost in the middle of the woods.

I don't really know how long I've been here but I feel it's time to go back. The night is falling and I don't want to be out here on my own when it happens.

 

''Where were you?'' I see John standing at the entrance of the woods. ''Have you lost your mind? Going out there alone? What if you lost?!'' 

''Then you could mourn me and Jaha jr. would make me a symbolic grave.'' I tease, but I can see he's not up to any game. ''I didn't go that far away, John. Relax.''

''Don't sneak out alone again.'' He's still pissed. ''Now come with me, you have to hear what Bellamy has to say.'' He starts walking and I follow him. I don't like how it sounds but I'm not going to let John get in trouble on his own. I want to know what he's up to... Who the hell is Bellamy anyway?


	3. Chapter 3

So, I follow John into the Camp and I'm surprised when I see some people trying to make a tent out of the parachutes. Honestly, I didn't think they would use their brains at all now that we were free to do... whatever we wanted, I suppose. Wow. Now I'm amazed, how did John manage to do this?

Of course, I should've known better. John did not make this, it's not even his tent. And it's full of people. I can see Mbege, Nathan, Harper, Atom and Monroe among others. Guard's jacket stands in the center of the tent and everyone looks at me and John as we walk deeper into the tent. I intent to stop near Nathan but, as if he knew that I would, John grabs my hand before I stop myself and leads me towards Guard's jacket/Bellamy and once I'm there he leaves me, in the middle of the group, and walks back to stand with Mbege. The hell? I don't like people staring and surrounding me.

''The hell?'' I know it's not the smartest thing to say, neither the wittiest. But I have no idea of what's going on and I'm starting to freak out a little about people standing too close.

''Tell her, Bellamy.'' I hear John's voice and I look at Guard's jacket. Bellamy looks at the crowd.

''You better start with what we said. No time to lose!'' He says and some people leave the tent. Both Johns among them. Monroe's gone too. Only Nathan, Harper, Atom and a boy whose name I can't remember stay in the tent.

''Even if I appreciate the decrease of people in the room, I would like to know what the hell is going on.'' I say looking at Nathan. I know he would give me the answers I need.

''We have a plan.'' Is Harper who talks. Her voice trying to be strong, but I can see she's nervous. ''We want you to join us. We really want you to, Skylar.''

''Can I hear the plan before I join in?'' Under other circumstances I wouldn't hesitate to join them, but Harpers lack of confidence alarmed me. And Nathan not looking me in the eyes alarmed me even more. What was going on? I know for Harper's face that she wouldn't say anymore. It wasn't her plan to say anymore, of course. I look at Guard's jacket. This is his tent. The crowd was listening to him. He was in charge. ''I'm listening.'' I say, my eyes locked on his.

''We don't want the Ark down here.'' He says and it's like everyone stopped breathing. They're all staring at me, silent. I still don't get what's going on.

''I don't think anybody wants that.'' I settle. They sigh, and I see him smile relieved.

''Good, good. Somehow, I thought you might want them to come down.''

''Wait, what?'' What is he talking about?

''Being friends with Jaha made me think that you bought the 'we have to obey my father' shit he's selling. I'm glad you didn't, we all want you in-''I cut him off.

''Slow down, Freckles. Again, what the hell are you talking about? I do want the Ark people to come down.'' His smile faded.

''But you just said you didn't want the Ark down here.''

''And I don't. I don't want their stupid rules or their wicked way to do things down here, but I do want our people to come down here with us. They are our people! What the hell?'' I look at Nathan. He shrugs and looks at Freclkes/Guard's jacket/Bellamy.

''I told you she wouldn't agree.'' What the actual fuck, Nathan?

''You agreed to this?'' He shrugs again. ''What the hell, Nathan? What about Bryan?'' I can see a guilty glimpse in his eyes for a second. ''And I swear if you shrug again I will punch you in the face.'' He tsks.

''I love Bryan. But he's up there and I'm down here.''

''And you'll never see him again if they don't come down!''

''If that's the price I must pay, I will, but I don't want to see the fucking Chancellor, nor any of his fucking minions, ever again.''

''What about your father?! You don't want to see him ever again?!'' He hesitated. I knew Nathan loved his father. How could he be so selfish?

''Skylar.'' It was freckles again. I was furious when I looked at him. ''I understand what you feel. We all feel the same. We are sorry for the people in the Ark but they sent us down here to die. We don't owe them anything. It's only us from now on, this hundred people are the only people I care about.''

''Only us my balls!'' I bark. He's surprised at me yelling. What, Freckles, do you really thing I'm going to buy your shit just because you actually know how to sell it? ''Did the people on the Ark decide to send us down here? It was my dad the one who sent me to death? Maybe it was yours, Nathan. Maybe it was a poor worker from Factory, or one of the kids in Mecha. They're all responsible for what Jaha decided to do, right?'' I looked at them all, taking a few steps away. ''You don't want the Ark ways down here and yet here we are, a few of us deciding the fate of the rest, does it sound familiar?'' Harper, Atom and the other boy look away, but not Nathan, neither Bellamy. And I know there's nothing to do. They won't change their minds. ''Fine. Do whatever the hell you want.'' I say before storming off the tent.

I swear I can feel my blood boiling. I want to kick something... or someone. How the hell are they going to stop the Ark from coming down here, anyway? Now I see. 'No time to lose', that's what Bellamy said back in the then to his little -but not so little- militia, and  **now I see**. There's a group of teenagers lining up for Murphy and Mbege to take their wristbands off. Every time they take one off they celebrate and throw it to the fire. Of course. I should have known that before. The wristbands were sending our vitals to the Ark, that's how they would know if Earth is survivable. And that's how the people they sent down to dead will free themselves.

This was bad.

''Skylar! Skylar, please, wait!!'' Harper's coming after me while Bellamy and the others walk towards the group. They cheer at him. Okay now, that's sick. ''Please, reconsider, Skylar.'' I look startled at her. ''It's not like we're killing anyone! People in the Ark won't suffer. They will continue with their lives like nothing happened and we will be finally free. No more Guards gross staring at us in the showers, no more rules, no more stupid punishments for doing nothing. Please. I don't want to do this without you. You are my best friend.'' She grabs my hand and I look her in the eyes.

''I can't believe you, from all people, are asking me this.'' She looks hurt. ''After what I did, you... YOU, are asking me to turn my back on every-fucking-body else.'' I free my hand. It pains me to see her like this, but she needs to understand what she's doing is wrong. ''I am sorry Harper. I can't. I don't even want to. My parents are up there. It's been years since the last time I hugged them. I intend to do it again.'' I can see how she breaks inside, but not even that will stop me.

***

I was thrown in the Sky Box when I was almost fifteen, and since the first day I'd loved The Pit. The first night was terrifying, I'll admit, being alone in a cold, dark cell. I cried. I didn't cry for me but for my parents, I could imagine them, at home, waiting for me to have dinner, they are starting to worry when someone knocks at the door and when they open they see the Guards. Two, maybe three of them, serious looks on their faces. And then they tell them. 'Your daughter was caught trying to steal medicines. She was arrested. You'll not see her for the next three years, until we decide to float her.' Of course, the Guards would not say that to my parents, but in my head it was so real that I didn't stop sobbing for all the night. I didn't sleep that night. I was so afraid I'd never see anyone again. I was miserable.

And the next day, when they took me to the common room I saw my friends there. Yes, I was a delinquent and yes, I was in the Sky Box, but seeing John and Nathan, meeting their friends, chatting freely about our -out of the law- adventures... It was one of the best days of my life.

The day of my anniversary as a delinquent in the Sky Box we were on the common room or The Pit, how we used to call it. It was the only area male and female delinquents shared in the Sky Box. Well, we actually shared the locker room too, but never at the same time. The Pit was the best place to be in the Sky Box. There were practically no Guards, meaning there was practically not vigilance, so we could do whatever we wanted to. Well, obviously not whatever we wanted, Guards came to look at us every fifteen or twenty minutes, but it was the closest we could be to freedom. And that day I saw, for the first time, how dangerous freedom could be.

Nathan, John, Glen, Monroe and I were about to play cards after eating, we were going to bet our desserts. Three against three, we were waiting for Harper. I was playing with a blade I crafted with a piece of metal from an old broken potty I had in my room. Of course, we weren't allowed to have blades, but no Guard knew. I wasn't even allowed to keep my old potty but the Guard that brought me the new one forgot to take the old one with him and I hide it.

''Where the hell is Harper?'' John barked.

''Can't wait to get your ass beated?'' Glen teased him. Glen, Harper and I were playing against John, Nathan and Monroe. And we were for sure going to beat their asses and eat their desserts.

''But, for real, where is she?'' Monroe said and I exchanged looks with Nathan.

''How long 'till she went to the bathroom?'' I asked but nobody answered. I stood up faster than I intended and I practically run to the bathrooms. The Pit had its own bathrooms, one for the girls and one for the boys. It's the only place where the sight don't reach in the whole Sky Box and that's why the bathrooms are so popular among the coulpes. There used to be no problems in there, since we wanted to keep our freedom at The Pit, but accidents happened once in a while. That's why I ran to the bathrooms, because whatever you did in there, there was no one to watch you. ''Harper?'' I stumbled in the girls' first. I saw Bree making up with Mbege and I walked towards them. Sorry not sorry. ''Guys, have you seen Harper?'' They didn't look happy, but I couldn't care less.

''She's not here, Skylar. Now get lost!'' I gave Mbege the middle finger and walked away.

I went to the boys' and I saw Dax in front of the door.

''Move.'' I said, hate flow through my words.

''It's the boys'. You are not allowed there.'' He said smirking. Fucking cock. I knew he wasn't going to move, yet I asked one more time.

''Move.'' He laughed and I cracked his nuts with my knee, he fell immediately, trying to hold to me. I shook him off and tried to open the door, but it was locked so I started kicking it. I knew I was making noise and some people approached, my friends among them.

''What the fuck?'' I heard Glen. I didn't mind. I kept kicking the door, no matter what they said. Sterling tried to grab me in order to make me stop, but I pushed him away and when he tried to approach me again John pinned him to the wall.

''Do not touch her.''

I gave the door one last strong kick and I broke it open. In that moment was when I heard the moans. I stormed into the bathroom and saw Lukas holding Harper against the sink, one of his hands pulling her hair, the other in the sink. She was sobbing.

I didn't fucking doubt when I cut three of his fingers off. He started screaming and let Harper go. She ran to me and grabbed my arms from behind. She was shaking and crying. I heard Nathan and Monroe came in, I saw Monroe hugging Harper as she was still grabbing me, so hard I could feel her fingernails cutting my skin. But I didn't hear anything besides this  _beep_  in my ears. I didn't looked away from Lukas as he was still howling, I saw my the blade in my hand, soaked in blood, still pointing at him. I was shaking, but it wasn't out of fear.

''You damn bitch! I'll fucking kill you and then I'll fucking finish with that dirty whore-'' He gagged with his own blood as I sliced his throat open. He coughed and blood flow over my face as he tried to stop the bleeding. But it was a deep cut.

''No, you won't.'' I said watching him fall. He was dead. I turned to look at Harper. Everybody was silent and looking at me with fear in their eyes. Everyone but Harper, her eyes full of tears, her face wet. I could see the bruises that bastard left in her face and neck. ''He'll never touch you again.'' She nodded and then hugged me. We walked out of the bathroom and I sat in a couch with her clinging to me. I stroked her hair and whispered that it would be fine. She cried again.

''They are gonna lock you away for this, you know, right?'' It was John. I looked him in the eyes.

''It's okay.''

''No, it's not.'' Nathan replied.

''I will never see you again.'' It was John again, I could see it in his eyes, he was shattered. Harper sobbed louder. The Guards ran towards the bathrooms. I sighed.

''You will be fine. All of you.'' I gripped Harper's hand one more time and I stood up. Monroe sat with her. ''Will you?'' I didn't say what but she understood.

''Don't doubt it.'' I smiled and then I turned to my best friends. I could see the Guards, guns ready, looking for me. Dax pointed them where I was. I hugged Nathan.

''Take care of yourself,  _kiddo_.'' That gained a smile from him, but it didn't reach his eyes. Then I hugged John tight, he hugged me back burying his head in my neck.

We didn't say a thing, but it took seven Guards to pull us apart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> |I strugdled a lot while writing this, not sure if I like it enough... I hope you do.|  
> Wells being Wells, cocky Freckles being Freckles and Skye... Skye just wandering around and making friends (nope).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Writing in english has ben hell this time, lol)

''What's going on there?'' I look up and see Jaha in front of me. I shrug.

''They're taking them off.'' I say showing him my wristband, then I go back to sharp my knife.

''And you just let them do that?!'' He yells and I look him in the eyes. What is wrong with this kid?

''I'm no one to let them do anything. They're doing what they want to, what they think they want, at least. Who am I to tell them to do otherwise? Who are you?'' He looks angry and disappointed at the same time, like if I'd just let him down.

''Fine. I thought you cared about this.''

''I do, Jaha. That's why I'm keeping mine.'' He shakes his head as if it wasn't enough, then walks towards the fire. I'm not that far from them, it's getting cold and that fire is the only thing keeping us from freezing. From here I can hear Jaha and Freckles' conversation. Basically, it's Wells bein Wells. Gosh. He's so naïve if he really thinks thata he's going to make Freclkes change his mind. The guy has a damn personal militia! He's organized, he is not doing it without thinking, he knows, exactly, what the consequences of his actions will be. But it seems like Wells doesn't know this, or that he doesn't care about it. Maybe he has a thing for getting in trouble with the most dangerous people in the Camp.

 

I can hear what they say but I do not pay attention. I've already heard it. Wells is basically repeating what I said to Freckles and Freckles is repeating what he already said to me; that his only people is down here and that he doesn't intend to share the planet with anybody else. I look around and I spot Harper looking at me, sadness written all over her face. It pains me, but I'm angry, and I've never been good conrolling my anger.

I'm cold again, I don't really know why. A weird feeling, maybe something changing in the air. I don't really know, but I walk closer to the fire. I love how warm it is. Back in The Ark we never used fire to warm ourselves, but down here it was the only option, and I loved it.

 

''My father didn't write the laws.'' I hear Jaha and I look at him. He doesn't seem to get it. He won't make them change their minds, no when he stands alone and Bellamy has a militia backing him up.

''No, he enforced them, but not anymore. Not here. Here, there are no laws.'' I look at Freckles now, does the idiot even know what he's saying? I don't want The Ark ways down here, but without laws there will be chaos. I want to say something, but I don't. I kwnow better. The group agrees with Bellamy, they cheer him when he speaks. This is just our first night down here after being prisoners, we don't want to hear anyone talking about how good laws are or how much we need them. I don't agree qith Freckles, but I understand the rest of the group. Jaha doesn't. He can't. He's not one of us. And this realization startles me. I feel like one of them, I am one of them.

''Stop it.'' I say in a low voice as I se Jaha is about to speak again. Both, Freckles and him, look at me. Jaha opens his mouth but I shake my head. He seems to understand. Finally, he shuts the hell up.

''Here,'' Freckles starts again and catches everyone's attention, although he's still looking at me, ''here, we do whatever the hell we want, whenever the hell we want. Now, you don't have to like it, Wells.'' Now he faces Jaha. God, he's such a moron. ''You can even try to stop it or change it, kill me. You know why? Whatever the hell we want.''

''Whatever the hell we want!!'' I hear John start chanting and then everybody echoes him. I grab Wells arm and pull him apart from Freckles. Nodoby is paying attention to us now.

''I hope you know what you are doing, Bellamy.''

''I'm taking your advice. Whatever the hell we want.'' He smirks. Pretentious bastard.

''I hope nobody decides to take your advice to the next level. I wouldn't like to see how someone does whatever the hell they want on your sister.'' His smile fades and he approaches me even more.

''Back down.'' Now is Wells who pulls me away. I didn't intend to make Freckles angry, but he has to understand what he's doing.

''Rain! Rain!! It's raining!!'' I hear some people start screaming. I stop looking at Freckles to look at the sky when the first drop of water falls in my face. It runs down my nose, through my lips, to finally fall down my chin.

 

I don't have the words to describe how I feel. I open my mouth and some drops fall inside. It's fresh and cold and absolutely great. I put my hand over my head and it runs trhough my arms, through my body. My clothes are wet, my hair is wet, the earth is wet and it smells. It smells!

 

''This is magic.'' I hear Wells. It's not. Magic is an illusion, this is much better. This is nature. This is real. I can't almost believe it. I'm on Earth, my friends around me and rain is running down my face, soaking my clothes. I can even feel it on my bones. I can't stop smiling. ''We need to collect this.'' I look at Wells, pissed. I know he's right, we need the water and we should collect this, but, seriously, can't he relax? Maybe he has a disease... the _Always Logic, Never Fun_ disease. It may be contagious.

''Whatever the hell you want.'' I hear Freckles answer. Wells looks at me.

''I'd rather dance naked around the fire. At least it sound funnier.'' He gives me a bad look. ''We're on Earth and it's raining. Can't you take a second to appreciate it?''

''I already had. Besides, every second counts. We are going to need water if we want to survive down here.''

''You sound right... I'm not sure if I like it.'' He rolls his eyes and we both laugh. I swear this is the first time I've seen Wells do something funny. Well.. it may not be something THAT funny, but coming from him is the best you can get, so I'm satisfied. He leaves, trying to find something to collect the water, I suppose.

''You made him laugh. Maybe I need you more than I thought.'' Freckles whispers at me. His hair is all over his face and he's much more handsome than before. Also, he's smiling.

''Then you'll have to work hard.'' I am about to go with Wells when Freckles grabs my arm stronger than I'd like and pulls me towards him.

''Don't ever threaten my sister again.'' I look him in the eyes and I know he's dead serious. I stomp his feet and when he lets go of my arm I grab his own.

''It wasn't a threat.'' I see Nathan approaching us and let go of Freckles before he arrives.

''Everything okay?'' He asks looking at me.

''It's fine.'' Freckles answers. ''We were having a little chat, weren't we?'' I look at him and put on the fakest smile I can.

''Yes. Discussing different points of view. Now if you excuse me, I have work to do.'' I leave before they can say another word. I don't feel like talking with Nathan and I definitely don't feel like staying with Freckles.

 

Once I'm away from them I take a look around me. I could go to the Dropship but it's crowded with people now that it's raining. I could stay here, enjoying the rain, but I'm afraid I'll end up with hypothermia. I could also...

 

''Are you ready?'' Wells is in front of me with a piece of fabric. ''It's from the parachutes. We can use it to collect some water.''

''Great.'' I say with an absolute lack of enthusiasm.

''Come on, it won't take long. We just have to hang it on some tree and stretch it, nature will do the rest.'' It didn't seem like a bad plan. And I would be able to enjoy the rain a little bit more without soaking to death. ''And I need you. I can't do this alone.'' I nod.

''Fine. Let's do this.'' I grab the fabric to help him drag it. ''God! This is heavy as hell. How did you drag it here on your own?'' He lookts at me and I can see it now, he looks exhausted, but he smiles anyway.

''I won't say it was easy, but I had to be fast. Bellamy's minions were taking all the parachutes.'' We both start dragging it together. Damn, it's really heavy.

''Why the hell would they take them for?''

''Did you see the Dropship?''

''Yeah, it was crowded.''

''Exactly.'' Of course. Now I feel like an idiot. Freckles and his militia wanted to make tents out of the parachutes. Tents for them.

''They're so fucking hypocrites.'' I let go of the fabric and Wells almost falls to the ground. ''Oh yeah, oh yeah, **_no rules, no laws, we don't want The Ark down here_** and yet there they are, behaving exactly like the worst shit in The Fucking Ark.'' I'm pissed. Really pissed. ''And not a day has fucking passed since they threw us down here. Fuck.'' I can see Wells hesitates but he finally puts his hand in my shoulder. I stir.

''Sorry.'' He says quickly. ''We can use that tree.'' He points one of the trees and grabs the parachute again. I do the same and we both keep working.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel this is shitty but I couldn't do better. Also sorry if you find grammar mistakes but I wasn't in the mood.

It wasn’t as easy as it sounded. Hang and stretch. Yeah, good luck with that. It took us almost two hours to hang, stretch and secure the structure to make sure it wouldn’t fall. Near the Dropship we could see thanks to the fire and the moonlight, but in the woods seeing became nearly impossible with the tree branches keeping the light from showing. Climbing the trees wasn’t easy as well, everything was wet and we slide a few times before reaching the point we needed. Wells was right, he needed me, it would have been impossible to do this alone. At least two people were needed, one to climb the trees and other to pass the ropes attached to the parachute. I climbed the trees, when Wells fell for the third time it was clear that he wasn’t born to do this.  
Rain had stopped not long ago. We were sitting on a log, exhausted and soaked in sweat and rain.

‘‘It wasn’t you.’’ I say looking at our parachute-water tank.  
‘‘What?’’ He says almost breathless.  
‘‘Before, it wasn’t you. I appreciate you tried to reassure me, it was just me. I’m not used to people. Isolation issues, you know?’’ We look at each other. He seems to think about something and then he nods at me.  
‘‘Oh. I didn’t remember. You’ve been isolated almost a year.’’ What the… Does he know everything about everyone? Gosh, of course he does. He’s the Chancellor’s son. Stupid me strikes again. ‘‘Is easy to forget seeing you face Bellamy and his minions. And not only Bellamy, you faced me as well.’’ I frown.  
‘‘I’m just trying to survive. I don’t really think about what I’m doing most of the time, to be honest, I just act. I mean, I do think, but I don’t plan. I do what I think is best.’’  
‘‘Well… Your instinct is smarter than my brain then. You were right about facing Bellamy back there. It was useless. I only hope he comes to his senses.’’ He won’t, I know that, but I also know that Wells won’t stop trying. Sooner or later. It has always been in his nature. ‘‘You should go back.’’ He stands up.  
‘‘You won’t?’’ I stand up as well.  
‘‘I have work to do. And I was kind of useless here. You did the hard work so now is my turn.’’ I see him leave. I agree. I did the hard work.

Is late at night when I made it to the camp again. I look at the dropship but drop the idea immediately, I know I won’t be able to sleep in there, surrounded by nearly a hundred of people. Not even if they are my people. I’m used to isolation, my body is and more important, my mind is.

‘‘I don’t care.’’ I hear Nathan whisper behind me. I turn around to look and we gaze on each other eyes. ‘‘I don’t care if you don’t want to help. I don’t care if you want them down here. I don’t care if you fight Bellamy and the group.’’ He steps closer, we are only centimeters away. His intense eyes never leaving mine. ‘‘I don’t want you to be away from me anymore. I don’t care if we fight about shit and throw ourselves at each other’s neck. I just want you to never leave me again, no matter what, understood?’’ I nod and in the blink of an eye he has his arms around me, pressing me against his body. ‘‘When those guards pulled you apart from Murphy I thought I’d never see you again. I lost you that day and I don’t want to feel like that ever again.’’  
‘‘You don’t have to. You won’t have to.’’ I feel his shoulders tremble. I know he’s crying. His arms tighten around me. ‘‘Is okay… you won’t lose me.’’ I whisper petting his head, running my fingers trough his short hair. My neck wet with his tears. I keep whispering words, I keep telling him everything will be alright even if I don’t believe it.

I don’t know how long we’ve been like this, but when he pulls apart to look me in the eyes I can see his are red, traces of dry tears all over his face. I smile and clean his face. He grabs my hands and kisses my knuckles, one by one, then he inhales and nods his head.

‘‘Okay, okay. I’m glad we sorted that out.’’ I giggle.  
‘‘Come on. Harper has been crying the whole day.’’ I feel a pinch of guilt before I follow him into one of the tents. Harper is curled in the makeshift bed, hugging herself. Nathan and I look at each other and smile.  
‘‘Is that supposed to be my bed?’’ I ask pointing at the spot where Harper is. He shrugs sprawling in his own bed. ‘‘That’s nice.’’ I say coldly. He laughs and pats the empty spot on his bed.  
‘‘Come here.’’ I don’t give it a second thought and lay myself on the bed beside him. ‘‘I’m only going to say this once, we share the blanket.’’ I giggle wrapping my arms around his waist.  
‘‘Whatever.’’ I say smiling against his chest.

We stay silent and I can feel how he falls asleep, his body relaxing, his breaths slower. I stay in the same position. Today I woke up in my cell, I was supposed to live between those four walls for the rest of my life. Tomorrow I’d woke up on Earth, I’d be with all the friends I thought I would never see again. I’d be free.  
I woke up and for a second I don’t understand why I’m not surrounded by white cold walls. Then everything that happened sinks in. I stir and sit up in the bed, realizing I have all the blanket tangled around me. I stand up slowly, doing my best to not awake Nathan and then I cover him with the blanket even if it’s not cold outside.

‘‘So… he finally convinced you to come with us?’’ I hear Harper murmurs. She’s sitting on the bed and her eyes are watery. ‘‘I want you to know…’’ She starts, her voice quivering. ‘‘I would never support them if I didn’t think that it’s our best choice. I’d never… I’d never dare to take other people decisions for them… But as I see it they sent us down here to die. The same people that locked you up when you defended me from a guy trying to rape me sent us down here to die. The same people that would have killed us in our eighteen birthday-.’’ I don’t let her finish.  
‘‘Not everyone made those decisions, Harper. Only a few.’’ I say trying to keep my voice quiet.  
‘‘But they did nothing for us! Not even our parents! No one moved a finger for us when we were in prison and no one did it when Jaha and the others sent us down here! They are all responsible for what happened. People elected Jaha, Jaha threw us here to die. All of them made their choices, every one of them but us. We never got to decide, but that ends now.’’  
‘‘And you decide to turn your back on everyone.’’ I spat.  
‘‘What I chose is to protect my people the best I can. What do you think that will happen if the Ark finds out we are alive? If they find out Earth is livable? They will try to impose their rules down here. They won’t renounce to their power. Maybe our lives will be worst than in the Ark.’’ I can see her point… God, I really see her point. Her point is dancing in front of me with a sign that reads ‘You know I’m right’.  
‘‘Maybe. But I don’t think that we should decide over the lives of thousands based in mere suppositions.’’ She sighs looking defeated.  
‘‘I know you will do what you think is fair… and I’m fine with it.’’ I smile.  
‘‘I know.’’ I say sitting beside her, my arm goes around her shoulders. ‘‘And I also know you’ll do the same.’’ She hugs me and nods. ‘‘I don’t want to fight you. You are my friends. I just want to be with you, even if we’re not on the same ship.’’  
‘‘I’m fine with that.’’ She says. I press my arms around here once more before letting her go.  
‘‘Let’s find something to eat!’’ I stand up and offer my hand to help her do the same. When we walk out of the tent I see Wells arriving with the clothes. ‘‘Really? All night?’’ I smirk and he just looks at me exhausted.  
‘‘Don’t even start. You abandoned me! Left me in the woods to do all the work by myself. What a good friend.’’ We burst into laughter. I take a step towards him and grab one of the t-shirts. I can’t tell if this is the one belonging to Glen.  
‘‘Where’d you get the clothes?’’ Atom says appearing behind me.  
‘‘Isn’t it obvious?’’ I hear Harper, Atoms shrugs.  
‘‘Buried the two kids who died during the landing.’’ Is all Wells answers.  
‘‘Smart… You know, I’ll take it from here. There’s always market for-’’ He starts trying to take the clothes from Wells but he steps back.  
‘‘We share based on need, just like back home.’’ He states, his voice strong. I can see out of the corner of my eye how Bellamy emerges from his tent with a girl, they kiss and then he walks towards us, his chest bare.  
‘‘You still don’t get it, do you, Chancellor? This is home now. Your father’s rules no longer apply.’’ Bellamy says taking the other shirt from Wells and when he’s going to take it back Atom tries to stop him. ‘‘Hold up, Atom. You want it back? Take it.’’ He says challenging Wells but instead of starting a war he throws the clothes to the ground. The delinquents are about to throw themselves to the pile of clothes, but I step in threatening and they step back. I look my eyes with Bellamy’s while I bend to pick one of the jackets. When I step out the delinquents jump on the clothes, hitting each other, desperate to get something they don’t need. I step closer to Bellamy.  
‘‘Take a look at them.’’ I hum in his ear. ‘‘How long you think you’ll be able to control them? What happens when they starve? When they crave for a drop of water? What happens when they start killing each other?’’  
‘‘Shut it.’’ He spits. ‘‘We won’t come to that.’’ His mouth says, but I can see the doubt in his eyes.  
‘‘Is this what you want? Chaos?!’’ Wells says not believing Freckles words.  
‘‘What’s wrong with a little chaos?’’ He asks grabbing my forearm.

I’m about to answer when we hear someone screaming. Harper, Bellamy, Wells and I run following the sound and I freeze when I see what’s going on. Murphy and Mbege are holding a girl by her arms, approaching her face to the fire. Harper gasps at my side.

‘‘Bellamy, check it out. We want the Ark to think that the ground is killing us, right? Figure it’ll look better if we suffer a little bit first.’’  
‘‘Let her go!’’ Jaha screams, then looks at Bellamy. I can’t move, I’m still frozen. What is John doing? ‘‘You can stop this.’’ He pleads.  
‘‘Stop this? I’m just getting started.’’ I react.  
‘‘Son of a bitch.’’ I say as I start to see red but before I can move a foot I see Wells is already there, pushing them away from the terrified girl. Harper tries to grab my hand but I’m already joining Wells while the others start chanting ‘fight’. I realize they want this. They really want us to fight. They want blood.  
‘‘Don’t you see you can’t control this?’’ I lock eyes with Bellamy when Wells repeats what I already said to him. Then everything happens so fast. Murphy throws himself at Wells and he has a knife in his hands. I try to stop them but someone is grabbing my jacket and pushing me away, I fall on my butt only to see Mbege standing in front of me, a stupid smirk written all over his face.  
‘‘Fair fight.’’ Bellamy says throwing his knife. Its blade sinks in the ground and before I can think what I’m doing I roughly drive my foot to his knee. A loud ugly crack and his screams echo trough the camp. I use my hands to help me stand up as Mbege falls at my feet. I crash my knee into his face and he falls backwards. No sound emerging from him.  
‘‘Skylar don’t!!’’ Nathan screams behind me but it’s too late. I already have my knife at Murphy’s throat. He was on top of Wells, his hand stops dead in the air, ready to kill him. I press the knife a little more against his throat.  
‘‘Drop the knife. Now.’’ The camp stays silent, every pair of eyes in us. In me. I feel them piercing my back. ‘‘Drop it!’’ The knife falls in the ground. I can feel the hand holding the knife wet with blood. With Murphy’s blood. My friend’s blood. ‘‘If I ever see you again doing something like that be sure it will be the last you do in this world.’’  
‘‘What’s going on here?!’’ I hear someone say as I push Murphy away from Wells. He stands.  
‘‘Thank you.’’ Is all he can say before Nathan grabs me and pulls me away from the crowd. In my hand a firm grip stills holding the knife. Harper and Monroe are behind us when we walk in our tent. I shut my eyes, my mind racing about what I just did.  
‘‘Look at me.’’ He says cupping my face in his hands. I’m sitting in the bed, he kneels forward me. ‘‘Skylar, look at me. Please.’’ I feel my eyes burn with tears I can’t hold anymore.  
‘‘I broke the promise. I broke it. I broke it.’’ I start saying, shaking my head. I can see my parents looking down at me, disappointed, they don’t have a daughter, they had a wild animal. A murderer. ‘‘I broke it.’’ I open my hand and the knife falls to the ground. I feel another body at my side and I know is Harper when she holds me into her arms. ‘‘I’m a beast.’’ I can hear the Guards words, so loud, rumbling in my head. You are a beast. Did you se how she killed that guy? She mutilated him. She’s a monster. No, she’s a killer. ‘‘I’m a killer.’’  
‘‘Shhh… Is okay. Is okay.’’ I open my eyes. Monroe is at the entrance of the tent, her arm crossed over her chest.  
‘‘He deserved it, Skylar. He was torturing a girl. He deserved worst. I’m ashamed it wasn’t me.’’ I look at Harper and she nods. I weep looking at Nathan.  
‘‘We should have known better. Murphy is the beast.’’ I shake my head again, the tears blinding me. ‘‘Yes, Skylar. He is. He became a monster when they put you in isolation. He has never been an angel of the lord, but he changed that day. He became wicked… I-I should have told you yesterday but with everything that happened… and I only… I only wanted to hug you and hope for everything to change, but that won’t happen. This was my fault.’’ He cups my face again and makes me look at him when I try to look away. ‘‘Murphy is not the guy you loved anymore. He’s a naughty bastard that enjoys harming others, he enjoys their suffering. You did nothing wrong today. Do you believe me?’’ He caresses my cheekbones. ‘‘Do you?’’ He asks again and I nod. I nod. ‘‘Fine.’’ He says hugging me, his arms holding me strong. ‘‘Fine. Cause I need you to help me.’’  
‘‘How can I help you?’’ I say, my voice broken. As my heart. How could John do something like that? I can’t. I can’t think about it, or else I will drown in my own sorrow.  
‘‘We are going to keep that motherfucker away from those kids.’’ The four of us look to each other. I nod and Monroe and Harper follow immediately. If what Nathan said it’s true… if I really lost my friend… At least I won’t let him harm anyone else. None of us will.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skylar tries to deal with what she has done to her best friend only to realize she may have found a new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this is a little different. It has a lot of dialogue haha, sorry for that. Hope you enjoy it!

 

''Hi.'' I lift my head up, Wells just walked into the tent. Wrong move. I'm not in the _let's save the world_ mood. And even if I know it's unfair, I'm kind of mad at him. If I hadn't seen him in danger, if John, if Murphy hadn't been about to kill him, maybe then none of this would have happened. Maybe I wouldn't have broken the promise. I don't greet him back but he sits by my side ignoring my surliness. ''Miller warned me not to bother you. He said you're angry at yourself, and he also said that when you are angry with yourself you are angry with the world.'' I stare at the cloth walls of the tent, sunlight leaking through them. ''I'm sorry you had to do that to your friend, Skylar.'' I look at him.

''Well, maybe you haven't noticed, but I don't think I can call him my friend anymore. Not after I had a knife on his throat. Not after today.'' I spite. He sighs. I don't know what he's doing here. I don't want to hear what I already know. I don't want to hear that I lost my best friend. I don't want to hear.

''Right. You can't.'' I look at him again. He looks me in the eye. ''But I am. Your friend. You can count on me now.'' I seethe.

''Well, thank you very much, Wells, but when I threatened to kill Murphy I wasn't trading his friendship for yours so you can take whatever this offset is and shove it up-''.

''Your eyes are red.'' He cutts me off. ''You have been crying.'' He caresses my cheek mildly. ''I know you are mad at me. I know you had to do what you did, you were the only one who dared to do it, Skylar. The only one who was brave enough not only to stand up to a delinquent but to stand up to your friend. I'm sorry, sorry because I, somehow, put you in that situation. I know you didn't ask for my friendship and I'm not using it to make it up for you. I'm saying that, even if you don't want it, you have it.'' We stay silent for a while. ''I'm your friend, Skylar, and I know you are my friend as well.'' He stands up. ''I'm going with Clarke and the others. One of the guys that went with her was attacked. I thought maybe you wanted to get away from Murphy until... until everything calms down.''

  


_We leave in five_ are his final words before he gets out of the tent. At first I tried to convince myself that he was full of lies and only wanted me to go help him, but deep down I knew it was me who was full of lies. I didn't want to believe him 'cause it was easier. But I believe him. Damn it. I do believe him. I know when he faced Murphy he had no choice, it wasn't Wells' fault but Murphy's. Wells was just protecting our people from Murphy. If he hadn't been there... who knows what could have happened. Would I have had to face Murphy and Mbege alone? Maybe it would have been me with the knife on my throat, hoping desperately for Murphy to pull back. Would have he pulled back?

I need to stop. Stop thinking about him. About what would have happened. All I know, all I have is what actually happened. And it is a reality I wanted to forget. So I make a decision. I stand up from the makeshift bed and grab my knife and my old wool jumper, one of the two possessions The Ark allowed me to preserve. Not two minutes have passed and I'm out of the tent, ready to go. I see Wells waiting for my outside.

  


''I knew you would come.'' Cocky Wells. I may like this.

''Shut up.''

''Clarke!'' A blonde girl shows up in front of us. She looks ready to go but her eyes tell me she's tired. ''This is Skylar-''

''Lakeson. I know who she is. She stole kids medical supplies, enough to treat ten children. My mother went crazy trying to cope with what she left.'' She says scowling.

''I can see your friend here is a judgemental one.'' I say as a response.

''You steal medicine for kids but won't work for me because of morals?'' I hear Freckles ask and wonder where the hell was he hidding. Blondie doesn't look very happy with him. She doesn't look very happy with anyone, actually.

''Work **for** you. Forget it, Freckles, is not going to happen.'' Surprisingly, Blondie looks pleased with my answer. ''Shouldn't we start moving or something?'' I ask, trying to get away from the camp as soon as posible. Blondie and Wells seem to agree but, of course, Freckles needs attention.

''I need a word.'' The three of us stay silent waiting for him to speak. He scratches his nape looking at me. I can't believe what I see, dear Freckles is kind of uneasy. ''With Skylar.'' Wasn't expecting that. ''Alone.'' None of us move.

''Well, thank you but no, thank you. I've had enough of your shit for one day. I mean like literally, since we've only been one day on Earth and, I've got to say, you've managed to piss me off several times.'' He grabs my forearm.

''Come on.'' I let him drag me away as soon as I spot Murphy approaching the group.

''Where are you taking me, Freckles?'' I can see him roll his eyes at the nickname.

''To my tent.''

''On the first date? I don't think so. Besides, I don't like crowded spaces.'' I stop dead once I feel we are away enough. He stumbles and drags me with him, but I manage to hold for both of us so we don't end in the ground. ''Say what you've got to say.'' I state making sure Murphy is not coming this way. He's nowhere to be found, for now.

''Is never easy with you, isn't it?'' I shrug and he smirks. Today is the day of the cockies. How great. ''I need you to do me a favour.''

''Really?'' He sighs. ''If it's about your stupid militia...''

''It's not. I know you won't work for me, you made that clear yesterday... Anyway, I was hoping we could... cooperate with each other. Join forces, to fight the privileged and stuff.'' He's anxious again. I can tell he's lying.

''You are the privileged here, Freckles.'' He looks away, pissed. ''Look, Bellamy, if you want my help you better ask, go to the freaking point and don't try to sell me the privileged speech because we both know it's bullshit.'' He looks defeated for a second, then he's back to the Cocky Simirking Freckles mood. His eyes sparkle.

''I want you to stay in the camp.'' I raise my brows.

''Why is that?'' I ask. Won't he just stop smirking?

''Clarke asked me to go help them. My sister was hurt when she went with her and I can't bring her with me. I need someone to watch over her while I'm gone.'' Did he just say sister?

''Sister?'' He nods. ''Like your sister sister? Like you are siblings?'' He laughs a litte.

''I thought at this point everyone knew about it.'' I don't get it.

''But how can she be your sister?'' He laughs again.

''Do you want me to explain?'' I shove him appart.

''You are playing me again. Fuck off.'' I start to leave but he grabs my arm again.

''I'm not kidding. See that girl? Brown hair? Green eyes?''

''I can't see her fucking eyes from here, Freckles, I'm not Legolas.'' He looks at me with a straight face. Maybe he wasn't a fan of Tolkien.

''Doesn't matter. Skylar, please, believe me 'cause I'm not lying to you. Not now.'' I don't know if I can believe him. A sister. How did I miss someone having a sister? But if I think about it, I was in jail and I never listened to gossips. Hell, why not? People used to break all kind of rules up there. It was a matter of time before they broke the one that forbid to have more than one child.

''Even if I did. You don't need me to watch over her. You have your minions.''

''I don't trust them.'' I try to find the joke in his voice but he's dead serious. What is that supposed to mean?

''You don't trust them to keep an eye on her?''

''Could you... give me a break, please, Skylar? I don't want a bunch of delinquents watching over my sister. I want someone to look after her, that's why I'm asking you. You care about people, I've seen it. Only one day in Earth and you already jeopardized your friendship with everyone you care about in order to do the right thing, in order to do what you think is fair even if it's not what you want. That's what I need. Now, will you please help me and look after her while I'm away? She's always been imprisoned, one way or another. I can't leave her alone.''

''I understand, I really do, Bellamy, but I can't stay here.''

''That's why I'm taking Murphy with me.'' I must look relieved, 'cause freaking Freckles is smirking again.

''You should've started with that.'' I giggle. ''Fine, I'll look over your sister. Call it a truce.'' I offer him my hand and he shakes it.

''Sealed, then. We have a truce.''

''This means I look after your sister and you do help them find the kid.'' I state before letting him go away. ''I'm not sure why you want to go but forgive me if I don't think it is because of your kind, selfless spirit.'' Now is him who giggles.

''Such a pity you are not on my side.''

''I bet you are crying on the inside.'' I say as I watch him go away. I can see him smiling before he dissappears from my sight.

  


I decide that introducing myself to Freckles' sister would be the best if I have to look after her. Not that I'm a big friend of meeting new people, thanks to the isolation, but I have to leave that behind. I'm on the ground now, I have to forget about the walls, the guards, the silence. Here silence doesn't exist. There's always some kind of noise. I don't know yet if I like it or I hate it. I approach the girl, she's sitting on a log, looking defeated. Bellamy wasn't lying, not about the imprisonment part at least, the girl is shaking, aware of everything and everyone around her. She's alert. She notices me and stares, she knows I'm looking for her. It is clear that she's used to be alone.

  


''Bellamy's sister?'' I ask, a little awkward. She opens her mouth but then she seems to think about something else and shuts it. ''Hello?''

''Who are you?'' Clearly, she doesn't trust me. Maybe I shouldn't have approached her. Maybe I should have just stalked her until Bellamy came back. Gosh, maybe I scared her. ''Have we met before?'' I look her in the eye. No, she's not scared, or if she is, it doesn't matter. No, she's curious. She's brave.

''I don't know. Being honest I don't remember your face. Your voice, though, sounds familiar.'' It is true. I've heard this voice before. But where? When? I haven't heard anyone in... No. It can't be. I look at her again and she's looking at me, her eyes wide open. I feel mine heavy with tears. It can't be truth. ''Octavia?'' My voice breaks. **It can't be truth**.

  


 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isolation story time! How O&S became insane and friends at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be a little confusing. If you find any mistakes please feel free to tell me, I want to improve my orthography.

The first days on isolation were the worst. When they throw you in white hermetic room you think it may not be that bad, it is almost like your old cell, you just know you won't be able to see anyone ever again. But you have hope. Hope is what ends you, you know. The next days they don't even feed you, I guess they want you to think it'll be like this forever, then the fifht day or so they start feeding you again, but you don't get to see or talk with anyone on the meantime. Do you know what happens to you the first time you eat after a few days without feeding? You throw it all up.

It is then, when you sit in your cell all puked and exhausted when you start to realize that you are never going to see another human face, that you'll never going to hear another friendly voice, that your body will never be touched again, not by a lover, not by a friend, not by an enemy, not ever. And there's where torture starts. Life goes on and you are always there, sitting between those white walls. Alone. Alone. Alone until your last day. Eventually, the guards will share a word or two with you, like a _**step back!**_ when they are about to pass your food through the door's slit.

  


The longest you are there, the realest it becomes. Then, one day, it sinks in. You are alone, and you can either kill yourself or accept it. That's how it was for me, at least. I don't know how many months I was there, I only know that one day I was holding the bed sheets and tying them together. I looked at them for hours and hours and then the food arrived. It came with a pill, meaning it was the day of the month guards get in the cell to check your vitals and examine and clean the room. The pill makes you sleep, so you can't see them. The pill is disgusting, but it's better than the tasers and the result is the same so I just swallowed it and got knocked out. When I woke up I still had the sheets in my hands. I realized then, they didn't care if I died, one less kid to watch over. One less mouth to feed. Another empty cell, more space for the new delinquents. No, I was not going to help them. I would live all my days, until the last, I didn't cared if all I could do was look at the fucking walls. I wasn't going down easy.

After that day everything changed. I can't say it was good because, in there, good doesn't exists, it's only you, you are the only thing you have left, but it became bearable. I didn't care I was going to die, at least I'd get to see my parents at the end, before my execution, I would be able to hug them. I didn't care I couldn't see anyone, I had my memories. My friends were there, their faces, they couldn't take that away from me. I didn't care I couldn't fuck anyone, I still had my hands if I needed them. What they did take, what I couldn't remember, neither imagine, were the sounds. My friends' voices the Pit's noise, how a laugh sounded like. That, they took, the sounds. There were no sounds in the cell.

And, one day, I started hearing her. They had thrown her in the cell next to mine. She cried and cried and I almost went mad. That's all she did, cry, until she started screaming, and I could hear her, so, so loud, so loud it was like if she was inside my head.

  


''Shut it!'' I shouted. Then silence, again, silence. At first I hated it, the silence, you know, being used to Tesla's buzz first and then to the Pit's hum the truth is I didn't know what silence was until I was in isolation.

''Who are you?'' The voice in my head asked. For a moment my heart almost jumps out of my chest. The voice was talking, it was talking to me. For a second I thought it could be real, but I knew better, isolation had made sure of that. I knew it, I understood its meaning, isolation, isolation means alone, alone until you die.

  


I didn't answer for a few days. I was used to be quiet, having no one to talk to, but I was curious. I won't lie, I was bored of my memories. I was tired of staring at the wall. What did I have to lose? Nobody cared about me here, I could spend the day singing or dancing or summoning spirits and nobody would move a muscle. I had permission to kill myself, I guess that allowed me to go mad if I wanted to.

  


''You still there?'' I asked, not knowing what to expect.

''Are you one of them?'' Asked the same shaking but determined voice.

''I'm just me.''

''What's that supposed to mean? How do I know you are not one of them?''

''They don't exist. In here you are alone. I am alone.'' Silence. ''It was a matter of time, you know... My mind trying to protect me, I've been alone for so long now I can't even remember. Now that I think about it... I'm surprised hallucinations didn't come earlier.''

''You think I'm in your head?'' She asked, almost laughing. Almost. I keept quiet, there's no need to answer. It was all in my head, after all.

''Maybe it's you who are in my head, you know?'' We both keept quiet. ''Talk to me, please.'' She whispered.

''What?''

''Please.'' She pleaded whispering again. I heard her cry again.

''Fine... anyway, I have nothing to lose.'' I pressed my back against the wall. ''My name is Skylar Lakeson, I'm sixteen years old... well, I was sixteen when they put me in here. I don't really know how old I am right now.'' I kept quiet again.

''I'm Octavia.'' Her voice still broken and husky. ''Why are you here?'' She asked. It wasn't an easy question. What story should I tell? The long one? The short one? Should I go for the _I stole something_ or go for the _It all started when I was born_? To hell with it. I had plenty of time.

''It all started when I broke my neighbour's nose.''

***

Days passed and Octavia and I -or just me-talked all time. It was a distraction for me and she seemed to calm down knowing she wasn't alone. Maybe that's how I was dealing with isolation, I didn't really care about it because, somehow, I created this new identity with all my fears -being alone, away from family and friends, afraid- and put it away from me, in a different person. Maybe that's how my brain protected me. However it was, Octavia was there for me and I was there for her. She liked to hear my voice, she said it helped her to know she wasn't alone -even if, deep down, I knew I was-. She told me she used to live in a hole in the ground because she wasn't supposed to exist. She told me about how she felt down there, in the darkness, all alone. She didn't tell me why she wasn't supposed to exist or what they told her before putting her into the hole, but she told me everything about how she felt, what she thought, that everytime she was locked there she believed she'd never get out again. She believed she would be left there forever. Locked, alone. Honestly, I didn't know how my mind came up with something like that, and I didn't care anymore.

I told her that I had felt like a caged animal all my life, that I tried dennying who I really was because that didn't fit in The Ark standards, but my true self was stronger than their ties.

  


''Tell me how you got caught.'' She said one day.

''I already told you, they caught me stealing and-''

''No. Not that story. Tell me how you really got caught. I've already heard your adventures with John, Nathan and the others, and how hard it hit you when they were sent to the Sky Box, but you never told me how they actually caught you. I wanna hear that story.''

''I can't.'' I sighed, my hand was holding my necklace, one of the two things I managed to keep, the other being John's jumper -I've loved this jumper forever and it was too big for him anyway, so I borrowed it... permanently-. Octavia kept quiet gor a while. I stared at the walls opposite to my bed.

''But you said I was in your head, so you woldn't be breaking any promise if you told me. Besides, it's not like I have a lot of folks to share it with.'' She was right. If she was in my head the promise won't be broken, but after all those months I couldn't think of her as me anymore. Even if I knew she's not real, she was real for me, she was a person, she was my friend. I wasn't sure about what I was going to say, but I started talking.

''I was helping someone... she needed medicine for her child, but she had no credits and the hospital refused to help her. They were going to let her kid die just to save some fucking pills. I wasn't amazed, I'd seen The Ark ways many times before.

_-When I first saw her she was on the cantine. I knew it right away, she was going to steal something. I don't know what made me look at her, but when I did... it was so obvious; she was shaking, anxious, looking everywhere, trying to make sure nobody saw her. Everything she did screamed to me, **I'm about to do it, I'm about to do it**. I knew she'd get caught, she was so inexperienced it almost pained me. I saw she was going to do it, she was going to grab some god's know what valueless scrap, so I stood up and walked towards her. I managed to take her hand with mine before she reached it. Her eyes went wide._

  


_''If you take that you won't leave this room as a free woman. I could see you from the other side of the room.'' Her breaths were quick and erractic, her eyes watery. ''Come with me.'' I said and she started to shake. I took her away from there, somewhere we could talk. ''Why were you trying to steal that? It doesn't worth the risk.''_

_''Please. Please, don't inform them, please!'' She cried, her voice broken. And there I was, with a weeping woman grabing my arms and pleading me not to turn her in._

_''Come on, calm down. I'm not turning you in. Now, please, stop crying, we don't want anyone asking questions.'' I tried to clam her down, her breathing slower. ''Why were you going to grab that? It was nothing, you risked for nothing.'' She looked me in the eye. I could read a lot of things in those eyes, regret, shame, pain, fear... purpose._

_''I needed it. My child is going to die...''_

  


''She told me what I already told you. Long story short, her child was ill and there was no way she could get medicine following the law. I asked her what was the medicine's name and told her to go straight home and come back tomorrow, right where we were. She tried to refuse but she was too ashamed and too afraid, and she did what I said. I don't know why I did it, I didn't even knew her... but there was something in her, that kind of desperation... I just had to help her. And so I did. We never talked again, for both our safety, plus, we didn't have much to say. She always smiled to me when we saw each other, though, and that's how I knew her child was safe. That is what mattered.''

''But that's not how they caught you. You did steal the meds.'' She said, sadness over her voice.

''No. It's not.''

''Keep going, please.''

''A few months had passed and, one day, she came to me. She was the only one who knew what I did, beside the guys. John and Nathan were both in the Sky Box and I was enraged and out of control. I stole anything I could think of, just to give it away in the moment I put my hands on it. I needed no possession, nothing material was going to help me, but I couldn't stop. I was mad at the world and wanted justice... I felt I'd lose it all. And in that moment she came to me.

_-She needed my help again, she told me I'd already done much for her, but that she needed more meds cause her child was sick again and she'd already sold her food tickets to get some, but it wasn't enough. It was never enough. Once again, The Ark was going to let that kid die just to save a few pills. I told her I'd help her, but I couldn't do it alone this time. I'd already robbed meds and I knew that, because of my late thefts, they had increased the number of guards patrolling the most important areas, the hospital being one of them. She had to walk around the halls while I sneaked in using the vents. She was on watch, if she saw someone coming my way she had to go to the blind point -a spot no camera reached- and come into the vents to warn me. I walked through the vents as I had done many times before, I almost new every inch of The Ark by its vents. When I arrived at the hospital I saw some guards in there. That was god, It meant I just had to wait 'til they were gone and then it would be easy as pie. Or so I thought._

_They left the hospital and I waited a few minutes before getting out of the vent. I looked for the pills but I couldn't see them anywhere. I spend too much time looking for them, but I finally found them. I went back into the vent and I saw her right in front of me._

  


_''What the hell?'' I asked and I heard the hospital's door burst open._

_''There were a lot of them running this way.'' She whispered, terror written all over her face. ''What are we-'' I shushed her._

_''Start moving.'' I said and she obeyed. She was shaking and I knew she was terrified but she kept it together and followed me through the vents._

_''Stop now, burglar! We have you!'' The guard's voice echoed all over the vents._

_''Come this way, hurry!'' I say and she crawls faster. ''We are getting out, come on!'' I got out of the vent and helped her do the same. I could hear the guards getting closer._

_''We have to hide!'' She was about to leave but I grabbed her arm. My heart pounding so hard I thought the whole Ark would hear it._

_''Guards are coming that way.'' I don't know how she didn't heard them. She was about to go the other way. ''Stop it!''_

_''What do you mean? We can't stay here.''_

_''We can't leave either. It's late night and they know someone broke into the hospital. This is one of the few places in The Ark were cameras don't reach but if we move we will be seen together.''_

_''It doesn't matter. We were just having a walk.''_

_''With these?'' I ask showing her the pills in my hand. ''They won't believe us.'' She stood still._

_''Then that's it... We are going to die. Oh my... I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked you for help again. You are just a child. They are going to kill us and it's going to be my fault.'' Tears were running down her face. ''What have I done? Those pills will never... Oh my, we will die for nothing.'' I coudn't hear her. My ears were beeping. I felt my heart beat in my forehead. Time seemed to slow down. Think, think, think. There was more blind points, but guards were on the vents, too dangerous. We could run, the cameras were rarely recording the halls, but if one camera was on we would be done. What. What. What could I do? I heard Guards footsteps coming closer. The clock was ticking and we were running out of time._

_''Listen to me. I want you to turn that corner and start screaming.'' She looked me in the eye and grabbed my shoulders, shaking her head. ''Yes.''_

_''No.''_

_''There's no way we both can get out of this.''_

_''Then you should go and scream.'' I smiled. She had one kid at home nearly dying and there she was, ready to sacrifice herself._

_''They had cameras in the hospital, I'm sure of it. They were waiting, ready to catch me. But you don't have to die, you can save your child, do you understand? If you stay not only you will die, your kid will die as well.''_

_''You are just a kid.'' She said breathless. ''How old are you? You are a baby. I can't, I cant...''_

_''Listen to me.'' I said cupping her face in my hands. ''We are running out of time. You agreed to obey what I said when we started this so you are going to obey now. You will turn that corner and you will start screaming for the guards to come. You are going to say that you saw me a few times in the cantine and that you saw some stuff that made you suspect, you started noticing some crap was missing and you decided to keep an eye on me. Tonight you followed me and when you saw me get out of the vent you knew I was a thief so you are going to report me. You saw the medicine in my hands.'' Her eyes were full of sorrow, looking through me._

_''You are just a kid. You are an innocent child, too good, why are you being so good?. You could've left me, you could have save yourself.''_

_''No, I couldn't... I wouldn't. And I'm not. There's not such thing as innocence in me. Now do what I've told you. I won't give you the pills but you won't need them, they will reward your behavior. Wait a few weeks before asking for the meds at the hospital, buy food instead of it. You will save your child. Now, go! Go!''_

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

So that was it, she was real. She has been real all this time. It is... unreal. I think one part of me still doesn't believe it, even if the truth is right in front of my eyes. And it is in front of my eyes, she is in front of my eyes. And even if it is unreal her arms all around me, pressing me against her so tight that it hurts, kind of makes me believe it is true. She's real, she's alive, she's here. Down here with me. And I don't have enough words to describe how I feel.

 

''I can't... I-I don't...'' I try to speak but words won't come out as I want them-.

''Me neither!'' She giggles. ''You are not the only one who thought she was crazy, you know!'' We both laugh, still holding each other. I don't really know how long we've been like this, just hugging and crying and laughing.

''Becoming friends with boss' sister?'' I cringe at the word boss'.

''Freckles is not my boss and, oh my god! Then you are his sister, like you are really siblings. You never said anything about a brother, how you never said anything about a brother?'' She smiles and shrugs.

''I guess I didn't wanted to be known as the girl who sould have never been born... Not that I was afraid of you judging, 'cause I know better, but I don't know... I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't thought it was important back then and it hurted too much to think about him. I always imagined him alone in the world, without me or my mother to care for him, to cheer him up... I didn't know how life was going for him but I imagined, and imagination is the worst. I imagined him, alone, sad, bullied by the people in The Ark... it used to drive me mad and I just avoided to even think about it.'' I grab her hand, lightly squeezing it.

''I get it.'' I said. I didn't talk about my parents either. Sure, I told her some stories but when I mentioned them I was instantly sad, and I really understand why she didn't wanted to talk about him. ''I do. It's okay, O.'' She smiles at me and again, I can't believe she's really here.

''Wait, you know each other?'' Nathan says pointing at her first, then pointing at me and repeating the movement a few times. We both nod with a smile on our faces.

''What gave you the clue?'' O asks, I felt her tense a little when Nathan approached us but she relaxed inmediatelly when she felt how comfortable I was around him. It must be an isolation issue, proximity with other people is really a problem, but I'm trying my best to cope with it and so is she. It isn't a problem between us, obviously, since we have been the only company the other had for... I don't even know for how long. Anyway, when O saw that I trusted Nathan she started to trust him, and now I'm happilly seeing her get comfortable around him too. And I don't know why, but I want to cry out of joy.

''Well, you see, Skylar has never been this friendly to anyone since... Forget that, Skylar has never been friendly to anyone.'' I give him a little kick and the both of them start laughing at me.  
  
  


I don't know how long the tree of us have been hanging together. Nathan and O started telling stories, getting to know each other and I was too mesmerized watching them to do anything else. I can tell by now that they will get along... they already do. I thought it was because O opened herself but I can see that Nathan did the same, they both trusted me that much, they didn't need anything else, just knowing that I trusted and loved each other made them start doing the same. Again, I want to cry out of joy.

  
  


''No way!!'' O says after Nathan tells her how he kissed Bryan for the first time. It's a really weird story that no one wants to hear and Nathan dies to tell, but only to those he really trusts. Like me... and now O.

''I'm telling you, if he wasn't that pretty I would've dumped him after that kiss. Awful.''

''If he wasn't that pretty and you weren't absolutelly in love with him by that time, Nathan, don't forget that.'' The tree of us laugh together. Nathan always says the same about poor Bryan, he did it on his face too, bragging about how an awful kisser he used to be when they started dating, saying that his looks were the only thing that hold them together. Bullshit. Bryan knows, I know, even O knows, but more important, Nathan knows as well. It wasn't the looks what made Nathan love Bryan and it wasn't the looks what made him stay with him... The best looking guy in the universe wouldn't have worth those kisses. ''Hey, you see that?'' I point at Atom, he's sitting in a log away from us. ''He's been looking at you for half an our now.'' O smiles.

''What do you mean he's been looking at me? He's been looking at the tree of us.

''Well, your brother actually asked him to keep an eye on Skylar while she keeps an eye on you but... yeah, he's been totally looking at you the hole time.'' I can see how O starts to blush.

''So Freckles doesn't really trust me that much? Ouch.'' We laugh.

''You are mocking me.'' O says looking at Atom.

''No, we are not. I wouldn't do that to you and Nathan doesn't mock about hot guys flirting.''

''Nope, no jokes about hot guys... Maybe after a few drinks but definitely no mocking when I'm sober.''

''Oh, shut up.'' She says eyeing Atom again.

''If you don't believe us why don't you go ask him yourself?'' I tease and she smiles, getting up.

''No, no, no, girls, that's not how it's done.'' Nathan stands up in front of us. ''You need to understand this, Atom will not disobey Bellamy that easily and going straight to him will do no good.''

''What are you saying?'' O asks, more than interested.

''I suggest a walk in the woods.'' I lock eyes with O. The trhree of us are smirking.

''Maybe messing around a little first.'' I say and she smiles widely.

''I can do that.'' She says standing up again. I can see she's excited about this, but also nervous. ''Should I do it?'' I shrug.

''He obviously likes you, you obviously like him. I say why not.''

''And he's a pretty decent guy, that's not something you can say about everyone in here. That one,'' Nathan moves his head to the right. ''he's a murderer. The other two with him? Rape and attempted murder. Not the kind of people you want to mess with. Sweet hot little Atom? He's a sheep.''

''All that and the most important thing of all, I think you want to go.'' Her cheeks are completely red now. ''And it would piss your brother, that's important too. I'd like to see his face when he realizes you are not five years old anymore.'' We laugh again.

''Okay, I'm gonna do it. How should I act? I don't have much experience with all this.''

''Just be yourself.'' Is Nathan who speaks and I nod, agreeing with him.

''And remember that we'll be here if you need us.''

''Would you... would you guys keep an eye on me? Please?'' As I said before, she's really excited about this but she's also nervous, maybe a little scared. Letting people in after isolation is not easy at all, and she's never had the chance to let anyone in at all.

''Be sure of that.''

''Okay... Oh god. I'm gonna go. Thanks, guys!'' She says walking away.

''You think she's going to need us?''

''Not at all.'' I know that she may be scared, but she's been trough a lot worse. She can handle this. ''That doesn't mean I'm not going to be there if she does.'' I say standing up. Nathan puts his arm around my shoulders and we starrt walking.

''So... You went on isolation and in the meantime you made a new best friend. Hmmm.''

''Hmm?'' I repeat eyeing him.

''Hmmm.'' Is all he answers and I know I'm not gonna get anything better if I push him. So I keep quiet trying to see O. When I spot her I look away, knowing she saw mee too. ''I mean... I do like her but I'm kind of puzzled about it. The only person you became friends with nobody pushing you to be friends with was me.'' He keeps quiet and I do the same, not knowing what he means whit all this. We keep walking aroun the camp in silence until he speaks again. ''What I'm trying to say is that I saw you back there and you were comfortable with her around, that's nothing I've seen since we were sent down here. And then I was just thinking about how you tense up when anyone approaches you, even when I come closer.''

''Is that it? You are jealous?'' I ask looking at him, but he doesn't meet my eye.

''Is not that I am jealous. I'm just happy for you, really happy to see your old self again when you are around her, it's just that... I wish I could do that for you. I wish I could be that for you, your safe person... I may be a bit jealous too.'' He laughs nervously, scratching the back of his neck with the hand that's not resting in my shoulder.

''I can't help it, Nathan.''

''I know, I know.'' He hurries. ''I'm not blaming you at all but I don't want to be the one that takes that away from you.''

''What do you mean.'' I look him again and this time he meets my gaze.

''I mean...'' He sighs. ''I mean that if you need that space I totally get it, and if you want to move with Octavia it's totally fine.''

''Move with Octavia? Like to her tent?'' He nods and I can't stop the laugh that comes out of my mouth.

''What?''

''Nathan I don't want to change you for Octavia. You are both my friends and yes, it is true that I'm relaxed with her, that I can be comfortable around her but that doesn't mean I can't be comfortable around you. I am, I am fine when I'm with you and it will take me some time to get used to being near to people again but for nothing in this world I would get away from you, I need you to understand that.'' My breathe is heavy and so is his.

''Then we're still roomates?'' I nod, smiling. ''Good. I would fucking hate to share the tent with someone like Murphy or Mbege.'' I giggle, he's actually looking relieved.

''Why Murphy or Mbege? Why not Harper?'' I ask a couple minutes later.

''She's with Monroe. Besides, we don't really get to decide who we live with. That's Bellamy's doing.'' I scowl.

''And he paired me with you?'' He smirks.

''That was actually Murphy's idea.'' I scowl again. I don't even want to hear a word about Murphy. ''He thought being around me would make you change your mind about joining the militia.''

''Really? And you agreed with him?''

''Absolutely not.'' He states, smirking again. ''But I wanted to be paired with you so I didn't object.'' We both laug and keep walking. After another few minutes I speak again, the thought is making me crazy.

''It's like I don't even know him anymore.'' No need to tell him who I'm talking about. We both know. ''At first I could see that he changed but I thought 'hey, we're on Earth now, they sent us down here to die and not only did we survive but we're free now, after years locked away, we've all changed', but that's not what happened to him. He is a completely different person. He wasn't mean before, and now he is.''

''He is, indeed. And it wasn't the fall what changed him. Being sent down here changed nothing in him, as you said, it only gave him freedom.''

''But how? How did sweet inocent John became wicked Murphy? I can't... I remember when I introduced him to you, he was cocky but even then you could see he was... harmless. I was way more dangerous than him.''

''He looked harmless, Skylar. But even a wolf can look like a sheep if you love him enough to believe it.'' I know he's right, and yet I can't stop wondering why, why did he change that much? Why did he become this wicked boy? I know he had it hard, but I had it hard too, Nathan did too, Octavia had it harder than anyone I know, and we are not like that, we are not wicked, evil, cruel. Not like him. ''But don't be fooled by his actions, my dearest. You still are more dangerous than him.'' He says taking my hand in his and kissing it.

''What does it make me?'' I mutter and he smiles. When he's about to answer we hear Octavia screaming at Atom. We move closer to see what is going on. Damn it, I got distracted by all the shit around Murphy and stopped paying attention to O and Atom. Not that I think he's hurting her, but I'm ready to break his fingers if he did so.

''He locked her up.'' Nathan says signaling the dropship. ''Let's go.'' He's ready to go after Atom, but I grab his jacket.

''Wait.'' I say looking at the boy. He looks troubled, he hates locking her there, it's all written over his face. ''He will let her out.''

''What? You really think letting her locked is a good option?'' Nathan asks, speaking too loud to be on disguise. Atom immediately spots us.

''He's seen us. Go for a walk. I'll go to you later.'' He looks fishy. ''You don't think I'll be already with her if I think that's what she needs?'' He nods slightly and hurries to leave.

''Were is Miller going?'' Atom asks when he's by my side. I shrug.

''For a walk. I guess.'' He eyes me, suspecting something but O's screams are enough to let that go. ''Why did you lock her up there?'' I ask trying to sound indifferent with the best poker face I can make.

''She's so freaking frustrating. He was flirting with a guy convicted for murder, for murder! And she goes and flirts with him, right after her brother told me to keep an eye on... her.'' I give him my best attempt of a rised eyebrow, though I know I can't do it. ''Well he asked me to keep an eye on you keeping an eye on her, but is basically the same thing, isn't it? Anyway, you watched her all this long and she hasn't escaped, yet I watch over her five minutes and she tries to run away with a murderer. Really, why me? I don't even want to watch over her.''

''Then don't.''

''Yeah, tell that to him.'' He blurts out.

''She's not a five years old anymore. If Freckles can't understand that it is his problem, but she's been locked up all her life and I think she deserves to live now that we're finally free. Don't you think the same?'' He says nothing but I can see it in his eyes, he agrees with me.

''But what can I do?''

''Maybe a walk in the woods? I heard some guys talking about these crazy butterflies, they glow... It must be something pretty cool to show her.'' He smiles.

''A walk in the woods wouldn't hurt... Yeah. I take it from here, Lakeson. After all boss asked me to look after her, in some way.''

''Fine.'' I say walking away, but I turn again to look at him. ''And, Atom, please, don't be Freckles' bitch. It doesn't suit you.'' I can see him blush while he nods and heads towards the dropship.

''You set them up?'' Nathan asks when wel both see O and Atom going to the woods. I nod with a smirk on my face. He stands up and offers his hand. ''Let's go then.''

''I don't think that's necessary.'' I answer and he scowls down at me. ''He is so into her that I didn't even had to insist to the whole walk trough the woods thing. I didn't have to use the 'she's gonna have a crisis locked there' to make him buy it.''

''You sure?'' I look around. I'm quite comfortable here by the fire but I kind of feel that Nathan is right, I promised O I would be around and deep down I know I will be uneasy if I don't go, so I finally grab Nathan's hand. ''That's what I thought.'' He says putting his arm around my shoulders again, and I appreciate it. Near the fire I was warm but in the second I stood up I felt a fresh breeze of air embrace me. It wasn't cold but, anyway, I like the warmth of his body.

''Just close enough to hear it if she need us.'' I say as we start walking trough the woods.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

A few hours later we’re all sitting by the fire, telling stories, making jokes, we are just having fun. Harper’s currently saying something about dogs behaviour; we had to study a lot about human cultures back in The ark, and there were some records and pictures of dogs here and there. As Harper speaks Monroe starts making faces with every word she hears.

‘‘But how can you be sure they understood us?’’

‘‘My mother told me about this dog that could understand anything you told him.’’

‘‘But how did your mother know that? What if it’s another legend like turtles living in small glass boxes in every house? Have you seen the size of the Galapagos tortoises? Let’s be clear, we don’t know a shit about how it used to be.’’

‘‘Why are we arguing about dogs and turtles? I don’t even get why we had to study anything about them in the first place. It’s not like they exist anymore.’’ Nathan says.

‘‘Why are you saying they don’t exist anymore? We can’t know that.’’ Harper fires back.

‘‘Umm, hello? Radiation?’’ Monroe answers.

‘‘Radiation didn’t kill whatever attacked Jasper.’’ Monty mutters.

‘‘Whoever.’’ O says and we all look at her. She’s slightly uncomfortable with the sudden attention on her, but Atoms grip around her waist seems to reassure her.

‘‘What do you mean? You think that was a person?’’ Nathan asks.

‘‘She’s right. Maybe they are not like us but for what they have told us there’s no way another animal could’ve done that. It is human, throwing a spear. Come on, that’s what primitives did, even in middle age, that’s how people hunted.’’

‘‘Yeah, only it can’t be truth. Radiation killed everything, remember?’’ Nathan says again.

‘‘Look around, Nathan. It didn’t kill it, it just changed it.’’ I say, speaking for the first time. He thinks about it for a second before nodding, agreeing with me.

‘‘But we have not seen any animals around here.’’ Is Monroe who speaks now.

‘‘We saw a deer. Kind of.’’ Says Monty.

‘‘It had two heads.’’ O explains. Life is unfair, they get the two-headed deer and all I got were dusty tasks with little Wells.

‘‘There’s also butterflies in the woods.’’ Atom says and he and O smile lovingly at each other.

‘‘Yug.’’ Nathan stats and we all laugh. ‘‘I swear to God, if I have to see this lovebirds thing going on in front of my eyes I’ll-’’ He’s cut off by the delinquents voices and we all turn to see where is all the noise coming from. ‘‘They freaking found him.’’ Monty and O ran to the dropship and the rest of us just stand up. I hear Blondie asking for supplies while Wells and other guy drag the wounded kid inside the dropship.

‘‘I have some stuff that might help.’’ I say as I start running to my tent. I saved a few pieces of cloth so we could use them as water bottles, but I would have to think about that later. This is more important, this is happening now. I also grab the shirt and jacket that Wells recovered from the corpses and once I have it all with me I ran to the dropship again. I see that there’s a crowd around the fire, chanting something and they start to line up, but I’m in a hurry so… Another thing to worry about later. ‘‘Blondie?’’ I can’t really remember her name, but I see her face peeping out on top of the ladder leading to the second floor.

‘‘Up here.’’ She says and goes back to whatever the hell she was doing. I hurry and climb the stairs only to freeze at the sight of a dying guy in front of me. ‘‘What do you need, Lakeson? As you see I’m a little occupied.’’ I put my backpack on the floor and kneel beside her.

‘‘I have this so you can make bandages if needed.’’ I say taking the cloths out and handing them to her. She grabs them with shaky hands.

‘‘I’ll prepare some water to boil them.’’ I hear Wells says as he grabs the cloths from her hands.

‘‘I also have this. He’s going to need them when he wakes up.’’ I say taking the clothes out and giving them to Monty. ‘‘I don’t have anything else but, whatever you need, you only have to say the word.’’ She looks at me and again I can se how tired she is, so tired I don’t know how she hasn’t passed out yet, but I see something else in her eyes, gratitude. She’s about to speak but I’m faster. ‘‘Do not thank me. Everybody else should be doing the same.’’ She smiles wearily.

‘‘But everybody else is not here, yielding their stuff.’’ She stands up and I do the same. ‘‘You gave the medicines away, didn’t you?’’ I look away from her. The only audible sound coming from outside. I can feel everyone’s gaze on me.

‘‘Maybe.’’ Is all I say and she smiles.

‘‘I’m going to see what’s going on down there, you can stay here and help if you want.’’ I nod and I watch her leave.

‘‘You gave everything away, didn’t you? I read the reports, you were charged for the medicines but they suspected you had been involved in much more than that. They couldn’t understand how a teenager would have need all those things, that’s why they never caught you until the day you were sold out.’’ I hear Wells behind me.

‘‘It doesn’t matter anymore.’’ I look at him. ‘‘Do you need anything else?’’

‘‘We’re fine. You should go get some food.’’

‘‘Food?’’ I see Wells smiling widely.

‘‘A panther. I hunted it.’’ Hah.

‘‘Really?’’ I say, not buying it. Jaha jr. doesn’t look like the hunter kind. ‘‘How? Nicely asking it to die?’’

‘‘With Bellamy’s gun. I took it from him and he didn’t even notice.’’ He smirks proud of himself. ‘‘I suppose being friends with a burglar made me learn a few things.’’ I blurt.

‘‘Don’t be so fond of yourself. Freckles is a safe prey. I would be able to steal his jacket right in front of his face and he wouldn’t even notice.’’ His smile fades as he thinks about my words. After a few seconds he smirks again but the cockiness he showed before is long gone.

‘‘You’re bluffing.’’

‘‘Am I?’’ I ask before I follow Clarke’s steps.

 

I can see the fire near the dropship and it is true, there’s a panther body -or what’s left of it- on the ground, as well as a lot of wristbands. I don’t know what happened here, but I know it was no good.

Out of the corner of my eye I spot Freckles, Murphy and Roma emerging from the woods, the three of them are sweaty and kind of dusty. I’m about to sneak away when Freckles looks in my direction, changing his path, he’s walking towards me now. Great. I can’t avoid looking at Murphy too, he looks angry and full of hate and… he also looks kind of sorry. My eyes travel to the wound in his neck before I look back at Freckles, it’s easier to look at him. I can’t help it when my nails dig in the palm of my hands, thinking about that wound.

‘‘That’s for it now.’’ Freckles says dispatching the other guys. Murphy looks at him, the apologize in his eyes long gone.

‘‘Why would you want to talk with her? She’s the enemy.’’ Murphy asks and Bellamy looks at him, clearly pissed.

‘‘That doesn’t concern you.’’ He grunts sharply.

‘‘Come on, John.’’ Roma says and then she approaches Bellamy. ‘‘Don’t make me wait.’’ She whispered in his ear, loud enough for everyone to hear. I hope he doesn’t, Roma, believe me, I hope he doesn’t.

‘‘She’s not that easy, you know.’’ Says Murphy again, approaching us. ‘‘It takes mora time to her before she decides you’re good enough to screw her. You better keep it with Roma.’’

‘‘Murphy!’’ Freckles shouts. ‘‘Get the fuck out of here before I decide to punch some common sense into you.’’ Murphy looks at him with pure hatred in his eyes.

‘‘Whatever you say, boss.’’ He says reluctantly before walking away, Roma follows him, clearly pissed. Bellamy sighs heavily, he looks tired now.

‘‘Sorry for that.’’

‘‘I don’t care.’’ I answer honestly. The truth is I don’t really care about Murphy’s words, even if I know he only said them out of jealousy and anger.

‘‘Good. I didn’t take you for a sensitive one.’’ I nod, thinking about the way the three of them came out of the woods. It was weird. An idea comes to my mind.

‘‘What were the three of you doing there?’’ I ask and I see a hint of shame on his eyes, quickly covered by an angry look. He approaches me and grabs my arm, pushing me towards him. ‘‘The hell you think you are doing, Freckles?’’ I can see how the nickname pisses him, his anger growing.

‘‘You were supposed to look after my sister.’’ He says, his face inches from mine, his eyes scanning my face.

‘‘So?’’ I play dumb. He looks at me a few more seconds and then his eyes rest on mine.

‘‘So, you know.’’

‘‘I don’t.’’ I say trying to set my arm free, but he’s holding it tight. ‘‘Let me go.’’

‘‘No until you explain what she was doing with Atom.’’ So that was it. They did something to him, that’s why they were covered in dust.

‘‘What did you do to him?’’ I try to push him away, but he drags me with him. He’s starting to freak me out.

‘‘No one disobeys me.’’ A slap echoes trough the Camp, it was fast and sharp and he does release my arm, taking a few steps back but I don’t let him go away, so I close the distance between us. When he looks at me shock is written all over his face.

‘‘What the hell is wrong with you, Bellamy? I know you are a selfish prick but this is going too far, even for you.’’

‘‘You slapped me.’’

‘‘I was just trying to punch some common sense into you.’’ I repeat the words he had said to Murphy. ‘‘And I really think you should use it to think about all the crap you’ve done. Now tell me what you did to him.’’

‘‘We… we let him hanging on a tree. Just for the night.’’

‘‘Just for the night? Jesus, Bellamy, what’s the next level? Killing someone?’’

‘‘You could teach me something about that.’’ He spits enraged. And I hate to admit it but it hurts. For a moment I can see Lukas’ body on the ground, his throat open, the blood in my hands. I blink and look back at Freckles, the image fading away.

‘‘Yes, I could. And if I were you, I wouldn’t forget it.’’ That’s the last thing I say before I walk to the woods, trying to follow their footprints on the ground.

 

…

 

‘‘He did something to Atom. I know he did.’’ O says sitting in the log by my side.

‘‘He has to grow some balls, O. Even if your brother did something to him…’’ And I know he did. I found Atom hanging of a tree and had a hard time to help him get down, mainly ‘cause he didn’t let me go find help. I was tempted to let him hang after the first hour trying to hook him off, when he refused again to get some help, but I understood why he wanted this to remain a secret, so I spent another hour unhanging him. ‘‘I mean, he can’t be a free spirit and your brother’s right hand at the same time. The decision is up to him and only him.’’ She nods, agreeing with me.

‘‘You are totally right… But I like him so much!’’ She complains sounding like an eight-year-old. I laugh.

‘‘I’m sure he likes you too, O. He just needs some time to understand what to do.’’

‘‘I hope he does.’’ I smile at her.

‘‘Skylar, can I have a moment?’’ Blondie asks, in front of us.

‘‘I’ll go check on Jasper.’’

‘‘Thanks.’’ Blondie says with a sympathetic look on her face as she sits in the same spot O just left. ‘‘I need your help.’’ She blurts.

‘‘Oh, stupid me thought you came because you wanted some bonding time.’’ I scoff and, surprisingly, she laughs.

‘‘Of course, that too. But mainly because I need your help.’’ I giggle.

‘‘Okay then, what is it?’’

‘‘We need food. Bellamy and his group are already hunting and they made people take their wristbands off for food, so we need food for us and the rest of the people with a wristband, if we want them to keep them.’’ So that was it, the wristbands I saw on the floor yesterday, they were exchanging them for food. I’m disappointed at myself, I should’ve known it the moment I saw them.

‘‘Then I’ll have to get my stuff. Maybe if I’m fast enough I’ll be able to catch up with them and leave them behind.’’

‘‘That doesn’t sound easy.’’

‘‘Wanna come and try?’’ I joke.

‘‘Believe me, I’d rather go with you, but Finn, Wells and I are going to look for a seaweed to help Jasper.’’ She doesn’t look happy, at all.

‘‘You make it sound like and adventure. I’m jealous.’’ She laughs.

‘‘Oh, believe me, I’m the jealous one.’’ We see some of Bellamy’s minions coming towards us.

‘‘I’m leaving begore they ask me to help them with some stupid task their lord prepared to keep me distracted.’’

‘‘I’m sure he would love you to be distracted.’’

‘‘Maybe I’ll distract him of today’s task. Good luck, Clarke.’’ I say and she nods as a goodbye. Bellamy’s minions are already asking her where I’m going, but I play dumb and go to my tent. I need to think straight and be quick, I have one task, to be the only one that hunts today. I grab my backpack, a few knives and an axe I crafted this morning, that’s all I’ve got. I don’t waste more time and get out of the tent, straight into the woods.

 

It’s not easy to follow their path, at least not for me. I have a hard time finding a track but once I do it I’m finally able to keep it. I’ve been running for an hour and I haven’t found them yet. I’m soaking wet, it’s too hot down here. In The Ark it used to be cold… well, it was not cold back then but compared to this, believe me, it was cold. I keep running, looking for them till I hear some noises, human noises. I hope.

I approach them slowly, stealthy, none of them notice me and for a second, I’m surprised about how great I am as a ninja. I was good before I was caught, but my days in isolation made me aware of how noisy I really was, my own sounds being almost everything I could hear. And even if I wasn’t feeling like training my stealth I, somehow, improved it.

I hear a noise and my eyes fall in a boar, I raise my eyebrows. I hadn’t found an animal all the way here, I wasn’t expecting to see a damn boar in front of me. Freckles says something to his groupies and his hand goes to his axe, but before he can shoot the boar another noise scares it and it runs away. I look behind Bellamy, there’s a girl standing in front of him, she looks too young to be here.

‘‘Get him!!’’ A guy shouts and the minions go after the boar. Freckles and Atom are talking to the girl. Right now, the bigger threat are the minions, so I go after them. They split up, trying to follow the boar, but it runs faster than them and it even looks smarter than them. I follow the animal, walking among the hunting party like one of them. They seem lost, looking everywhere and seeing nothing, but my eyes are still in the boar and I follow him, getting away from the party. The boar walks fast, but he’s not running anymore, he starts to slow down when he smells something interesting hiding in a log. I stop in front of him, grabbing one of my knives. I aim at him and take a deep breath, when he starts eating I shoot. He grunts for a second and then falls to the ground, I approach him, his eyes not seeing anymore. I feel kind of sorry, but better him than me. I try to pick him up, but he’s quite heavy. I’m worried the party might come this way, so I try again. I’m able to carry it on top of my back pack, his weigh resting in my back. Let’s see how stealthy I can be like this. The hunting party regroups with Bellamy, Atom and the girl, but I’m trying to not be seen. So far so good.

When I’m about to lose them I hear another sound, a horn in the distance. Everyone starts running and I do the same, trying to go back on my own steps, but I can’t find the way back. That’s the problem with stealth, no path to follow. I collide with someone and I see the girl in front of me, her eyes full of fear. I hold her shoulder with my free hand.

‘‘It’s okay, hey, calm down.’’ She nods looking at me, I show her how to breathe, slow and deep.

‘‘Charlotte!’’ Freckles runs towards us and grabs the girls arm. ‘‘Run.’’ He looks at me when he says it and the three of us start running, I see Atom out the corner of my eye and help him to keep up, he lets go of my hand when some kind of caves appear in front of us. Bellamy hands me the girl and I grab her and run, hoping the cave will be safe.

Once we are inside the cave Charlotte goes deeper, trying to breath like I showed her. Trying to calm down. I put the bear in the ground and go to the start of the cave. I can see Freckles running and the fog close behind him. I can also see how Atom falls to the ground, the fog surrounding him completely, making him disappear in front of my eyes. I’m about to take one step out of the cave to get him when Freckles crashes into me, pushing me inside.

‘‘Bellamy!’’ We both hear Atom’s cries. Freckles moves and I grab his arm heavily, stopping him.

‘‘You can’t help him, Bellamy.’’ He looks outside the cave, the fog is starting to come in, moving slower than outside.

‘‘Skylar, please!’’ He screams again, the sound doesn’t seem human. Then silence comes and we have to step back from the entrance, where the fog is concentrating.

‘‘Come on.’’ I let go of his arm and he follows me to the end of the cave, where Charlotte and the boar are.

‘‘How did you get him?’’ Charlotte asks after a while, nor Bellamy or I wanted to say anything. ‘‘The rest of the group kept looking for him and couldn’t even see him.’’

‘‘I got lucky.’’ I said, trying to avoid the subject. I was expecting to see death today, but I wasn’t expecting to see a human death. I can’t stop thinking about Atom, ‘ _Skylar, please!’_.

‘‘Can you show me how to get lucky?’’ She asks and I look at her, smiling.

‘‘Tomorrow I will.’’ She smiles back at me.

A couple hours later Charlotte is sleeping in the ground. She’s using Bellamy’s jacket as a pillow and when she starts to shiver I get up and put my own jacket on top of her. Bellamy is still silent, so I decide to look again at the entrance. Try and see if the fog dissipated.

‘‘It’s still there.’’ Bellamy says when I pass him, so I stop in front of him. ‘‘It was there the last time you checked, and the time before, and before, and before. There’s no sounds coming from the woods so, whatever the fuck that was, it’s still there.’’

‘‘I see you’ve been thinking about it.’’ I sit beside him. ‘‘I’m sorry about what happened out there, Bellamy.’’ He laughs. ‘‘What?’’

‘‘Sure you are, aren’t you? Tell me something, Skylar, why the hell are you here? Why do you have my boar?’’

‘‘Since you decided to exchange food for wristbands I had to get out and try to keep the rest of the Camp alive. And I was the one who hunted the boar, so it’s mine.’’ I look at the wall in front of me. He laughs again.

‘‘I could just throw you out of the cave, you know? Then my biggest problem would be gone.’’

‘‘You are that hungry?’’ I mock.

‘‘You perfectly know I’m not talking about the boar…’’ He looks me in the eye. ‘‘Why do you hate me, Skylar?’’ I shrug.

‘‘I don’t.’’

‘‘Then why do you always bet against me?’’

‘‘Because you are making crap decisions every two seconds.’’

‘‘Maybe if you helped me I’d be able to make better choices.’’ I think about it for a second, helping Bellamy. I can’t avoid to remember he made Atom watch me yesterday, but I’m not gonna throw that to him. Not now.

‘‘You’ve never asked for help, Bellamy. And honestly, I don’t think you want it. You want to have me under control, nobody disobeys you, right?’’

‘‘I’m sorry for that. When I got to my tent I realized how lucky I was to stay alive, my face was fucking burning, and it was just a slap.’’ He smirks, touching the impact spot.

‘‘I’m sure Roma helped with that.’’ He laughs a little. Fine, laugh is fine. And him not arguing about who owns the boar is more than fine. At least for now. I relax and I think I fell asleep, because when I open my eyes again I hear Bellamy talking.


End file.
